


On Your Side

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Series: Stacie Conrad: The Scientist [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey have always been attracted to one another, but Aubrey never wanted to make a move. All that changes the night before Aubrey graduates. Can they survive and overcome the obstacles to stay together? Staubrey with a happy ending and some Bechloe on the side!





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been a Bechloe fan a while, but started to fall in love with Staubrey the more I included them in my Bechloe fics. This story came to me while listening to “On Your Side” by The Veronicas. With all the Bechloe love out there, I figured it was time to let Staubrey shine for a bit as well. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Aubrey Posen was not a big drinker. Maybe it was because it didn’t agree with her stomach. Maybe it was because her father always told her drinking would hinder her schoolwork and academic success, but either way. Aubrey Posen did not drink often, which was why even she was surprised by how quickly she downed her second tequila shot. It was the night before her college graduation and she was wallowing in self-pity even though she had many reasons to be excited for her future. The Bellas won ICCAs for the first time ever. Her legacy as a Bella recovered from the previous year’s vomiting incident and she was now known as the captain that led the Bellas to a championship. She was about to graduate at the top of her class. She was hired by a Fortune 500 company as a management consultant at their corporate office in New York City, which came with a lavish salary, and was about to embark on the next chapter of her life. And yet, Aubrey was sulking as she watched her best friend whisper seductively into the ear of the new co-captain of the Bellas.

Aubrey was not a fan of Beca Mitchell. Yes, her perspective of the freshman changed once she realized how much Beca could help the Bellas. Beca had a special talent for music, but that was not the problem. The problem was Chloe’s infatuation turned love for the DJ. A love so intense that Chloe purposefully failed Russian Lit just so she could stay in college and continue on as a Bella. When Aubrey found out, she was furious. It didn’t just change their plans to move to New York together. It was impractical and dangerous in Aubrey’s mind for Chloe to put all her plans on hold for a freshman girl just coming to terms with her sexuality.

Aubrey knew Chloe had a crush on Beca from the beginning, but even she was surprised by how quickly the crush turned into love for Chloe. Chloe did not fall in love. She fell into like. She even fell into convenient hookups when she wanted someone to cuddle with, but not love. Beca was different though and Aubrey was worried the alt-girl would hurt her best friend. After all, she already had.

One of the songs in their performance at ICCAs was dedicated to Beca’s love interest at the time, Jesse. It was her way of apologizing for how she treated him earlier and it ended with a kiss that Aubrey was sure Jesse would suggest be turned into a scene for a film someday. The hurt in Chloe’s eyes when she saw the two kissing broke Aubrey’s heart. She loved her best friend. Chloe was one of the only people in Aubrey’s life that was a constant and loved her unconditionally, so she was very protective.

In that moment, she was ready to change her view of Beca back to a troublemaker with no regard for others, but Beca’s face after the kiss said it all. While Jesse was happy, she didn’t feel the same way. She mumbled about needing to celebrate with her friends and hurried away from the film major as he frowned in confusion, but Aubrey knew what was happening. Beca didn’t have the feelings for Jesse that she thought. Instead, she left the venue in a hurry with Stacie following right behind her.

That was weeks ago though and whatever Beca needed to figure out seemed to happen pretty quickly. Aubrey still remembered the bone-crushing hug Chloe gave her after getting a call from Beca asking to talk. Chloe didn’t come home that night or the next morning and when Aubrey saw her that afternoon, the ginger was on cloud nine. She was officially dating Beca Mitchell. Aubrey didn’t realize that would also mean that Chloe would want to stick around Barden, which meant their plans had changed, and that is why Aubrey Posen was downing shots the night before her big day. She grabbed another one, but frowned when Stacie took it from her.

“Hey,” exclaimed Aubrey as Stacie downed the shot.

“Hey, yourself, Bree, come on, let’s go. We’ll get you some fresh air and maybe a coffee,” suggested Stacie as she helped Aubrey to her feet.

“I don’t need coffee. I am fine. This is a party, Stacie,” slurred Aubrey. Stacie glanced over at Chloe, who gave her an appreciative smile. Aubrey was angry with her, but she would always look out for her friend and knew Stacie would take care of her.

“Yea, yea, Posen, move your ass. We will come back once you aren't so hammered,” assured Stacie as she maneuvered around all the bodies in the new Bella House. It was previously the home of a sorority on campus, but once it disbanded, the Bellas moved up the list mainly due to their national recognition and history-making championship win. The girls managed to talk Aubrey into throwing a party at the house for her graduation, but thanks to Amy, it quickly became a graduation/end of school bash that had the house full of college students ready to let loose after Finals. Aubrey took in a deep breath that she didn’t realize she needed as she and Stacie made their way outside and over to Stacie’s car. Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“You have a BMW? Since when,” mumbled Aubrey as Stacie helped her into the car.

“Since my father wanted to apologize for being an ass and I prefer grand gestures. If you throw up in my baby, you are a dead woman, Posen. Not even your fine ass gets to do that,” warned Stacie as she started the car. Aubrey giggled.

“Of course Stacie Conrad gets a BMW as an apology. I can barely get my dad on the phone, let alone an apology for years of ignoring me and….wait, did you just say I have a fine ass?” Stacie giggled and winked at her.

“I was wondering if you would catch that. So, where to? You want to make a Starbucks run?” Aubrey groaned.

“I am so tired of Starbucks. I lived off of it all month to finish my exit exams and interviews.”

“Okay, then we can go someplace else. I know a place and they stay open later than Starbucks anyways.” Aubrey rolled down the window as she nodded and Stacie’s eyes widened.

“Are you about to puke?”

“No, Stace, just like fresh air,” giggled Aubrey.

“Thank God.”

“I am capable of not puking on every occasion, you know,” assured Aubrey and Stacie smirked, but was quiet. They drove in comfortable silence until Stacie parked in front of her favorite coffee house a few blocks from campus. It was small, but cozy with plush couches to lounge in, indie rock softly playing from the overhead speakers, and dim lighting, except for in the back corners where students sometimes went to study. Aubrey collapsed into a loveseat as Stacie sauntered over to the boy behind the counter of baked goods. She pointed to two and ordered coffees while leaning in closer to flirt with him. Aubrey shook her head with a small smile when the boy dumbly nodded and took the order. He grabbed two pastries and told her they were on the house as she winked at him and blew a kiss. Aubrey smirked when Stacie plopped down on the sofa across from her.

“You really should try to use your powers for good and not evil,” warned Aubrey and Stacie frowned in confusion as she handed Aubrey a scone.

“What, it works, and I got free food.”

“Of course it works, Stace. You are gorgeous and get the attention of everyone in the room wherever you go, but that doesn’t mean you always have to take advantage of it.”

“Jealous,” teased Stacie with the sly smile that always made Aubrey’s stomach do flips. Aubrey gulped and shifted in the loveseat.

“No, you are just an heiress. You don’t need free food,” she mumbled before taking a bite of her scone and Stacie’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I know who you are, Stace. Stacie Conrad, daughter of Eric and Helen Conrad, founders of Conrad Industries.”

“How long have you known that?”

“Seriously, Stace, give me some credit. You may have the body of a traditional Bella and great voice, but that doesn’t mean I was going to automatically accept you. As the captain, I have access to the student records and information of all Bellas. We are a school organization, so I have to keep up with your academic standing.”

“Does Chloe know too then?”

“No, she always let me handle that stuff, but Beca will soon. I gave her the access codes last week.”

“She already knows. I told her a couple of months ago when we became really tight.”

“Does she know you are a legacy,” asked Aubrey and Stacie sighed as she ran a hand through her long brown tresses. Aubrey bit her lip as she watched her play with a strand before letting it fall.

“No, it never came up and it doesn’t matter anyways.” Aubrey huffed.

“You are the daughter of Helen of Troy. You should be proud of that, Stace. Your mother is a legend.” Stacie giggled and shook her head.

“Helen of Troy, wow, I haven’t heard that nickname since I was a kid. What a name.”

“What do you expect when your name is Helen DeTroian? I always wondered why you didn’t tell me you were a legacy when you auditioned. You obviously wanted to be a Bella.”

“No, I didn’t,” confessed Stacie. The boy from behind the counter brought them their mugs of coffee and Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at Stacie when the brunette pulled out her purse. She handed the boy a fifty dollar bill and he gawked at her.

“Keep the change,” she assured with a wink and he tripped over his feet as he thanked her and walked away.

“You just made his night,” teased Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“I don’t like flashing money.”

“Then you may need to give your dad the cherry red BMW back.” Stacie smirked.

“I make exceptions,” she conceded and they both laughed.

“Oh, I would too. So you hide your family’s status, your mother’s legacy, and your brains. What’s the deal, Stacie? I always wanted to know, but I didn’t want to out you in front of the others,” admitted Aubrey before sipping some coffee. She moaned at the delicious taste and Stacie nodded with a smile.

“Good, right? They have the best brews. I just want to be me, not the heiress or the legacy or the freaky genius. I just want to know who I am without all that stuff.”

“How smart are you exactly, Stace? I mean you party more than anyone I have ever seen and yet maintain a 4.0 even though you are taking advanced science courses.”

“Geez, Posen, have you been stalking me,” teased Stacie and Aubrey shrugged.

“I always like a good mystery.”

“I come from a very ambitious family. My two older brothers, twins, were Rhodes Scholars. My father graduated from MIT and my mother finished her residency a year early at Johns Hopkins, but for some reason my parents were still surprised when they popped out a gifted kid. I am the baby of the family and the only girl. My brothers, Eric Junior, we call him EJ for short, and Derek are five years older than me. My mom always wanted a girl, so my parents tried one more time and got me. They said they noticed I was different when I was three. I spoke really well for my age and loved books. I took some tests and ended up at an academy for science nerds like me by the time I was twelve. Even there, I was considered advanced. It helped that I was a daddy’s girl and wanted to be with him constantly, which meant spending hours in a lab analyzing experiments and watching him invent medical equipment. I started helping when I was fourteen.”

“Then why are you at Barden? You should be at MIT or something.” Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Now you sound like my father. That is what he wanted and okay, yes, I applied to Barden as a joke, but when he was so furious and demanded I attend MIT, I chose Barden to prove a point.”

“Don’t tell me you are one of those ‘nobody puts Baby in a corner’ types,” joked Aubrey as she began to sober up from the strong coffee and Stacie laughed.

“I get it from my mother. Well, probably my father too. To be fair, it might have started as rebellion, but then I started to think Barden could be a good fit. The bioengineering program here is still pretty great and no one knew who I was….as long as I steered clear of the Bellas.” Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“Then why did you audition?” Stacie cleared her throat and glanced up at Aubrey before taking a sip from her mug. Aubrey’s eyes widened when realization dawned on her.

“Because I asked you at the Activities Fair,” asked Aubrey and she smiled when Stacie blushed, something she rarely ever did.

“I didn’t plan on actually signing up, but I was curious about what the Bellas even looked like now. My mother told me a lot about the sisterhood, the friends she made, but I never was that into singing. Then, I saw you. I couldn’t help but be intrigued. There you were in your pink dress, perfect smile, and impeccably blonde hair, but I expected that. You aren't the first Bella I have ever seen.”

“Then what changed?”

“You checked me out when you handed me the flyer.” Aubrey scoffed and tried to hide her blush by taking another sip from her mug of coffee.

“I did not check you out.” Stacie grinned mischievously.

“Oh, you totally did. I remember it like it was yesterday. Chloe was explaining about music with your mouths and when you thought I was giving her my full attention, you checked out my boobs. At first, I thought you were just looking at my necklace, but then you did it again and when I turned to leave, you totally ogled my ass.”

“Okay, ogling is a strong word. I may have glanced, but I was simply seeing if your body was Bella ready,” defended Aubrey.

“Whatever you say, but it is nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, Bree, you know I think you are hot, like ridiculously sexy. I haven’t exactly been subtle with my advances,” reminded Stacie as Aubrey blushed again. It was true. Stacie constantly flirted with the captain.

“Yea, but, I mean no offense, but…”

“I flirt with a lot of people? Yes, I think it is fun to watch how flustered people get by me, especially Beca. She is hilarious.”

“You know Chloe thought you two had something at first.”

“Oh I figured. Once at practice, I slapped Beca on the ass and Chloe gave me a death stare. That’s when I knew your bestie was into mine.”

“I didn’t get a chance to thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Whatever you said to get Beca to pull her head out of her ass and admit her feelings to Chloe, I may be pissed that Chloe is staying here for her, but I know Beca makes her happy.”

“It wasn’t as hard as you think. When she kissed Jesse, it was pretty clear to her that she wasn’t into him that way. It was just confusing because she met them both on the same day and never thought she would be into girls. She got her wires crossed. She figured her feelings for Chloe were meant for friendship and her feelings for Jesse were meant for love. I just helped her switch them around.”

“So Jesse and her are actually friends now?”

“Time will tell with that. You know how boys are. It is bad enough to lose the girl, but to another girl? His ego is bruised. He is a good guy though so he will probably come around. Are you really mad at her for staying? Is that why you two aren't talking?” Aubrey sighed and stared down into her mug. She knew Chloe was hurt that Aubrey didn’t support her decision.

“We made a promise to each other, Stace. We were going to move to New York City and conquer the Big Apple together. As soon as she met Beca, all that changed.”

“My father gave up becoming a freaking dynasty for my mother. They met at a party in the Hamptons, but she was from new money and he was from old. Plus, he was sort of engaged to some heiress from a really wealthy family in Manhattan. They fell in love though and he told his parents that he would give it all up for my mother if they wanted to disown him.”

“The power of Helen of Troy,” teased Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Exactly, so they moved to the west coast, settled down in Portland and they started their empire there, with the help of some investments from my grandparents of course. Enough about me though. I feel like you know way more than enough. Tell me some things about Aubrey Posen, besides being an aca-dictator.”

“Cute, well my father is a general…”

“I know about that guy. He sounds like a real piece of work. What about your mom?”

“She passed when I was ten,” confessed Aubrey as she looked down. She was surprised when Stacie put down her coffee and slid down into the loveseat to give her a hug. Aubrey hugged her back and sighed as Stacie began stroking her hair.

“I am sorry, Bree. You don’t have to talk about it if…”

“No, it is okay. I want you to know,” admitted Aubrey and Stacie smiled as she placed her chin on Aubrey’s shoulder.

“She died in a car crash. My dad was never the same after that. He wasn’t always so distant, but her death changed him.”

“That doesn’t make it okay though. You lost your mom. It’s not okay that you essentially lost your dad too,” said Stacie. Their eyes locked and Aubrey gulped as Stacie glanced down at her lips. Stacie was surprised when Aubrey leaned in closer and she smiled before tenderly kissing the blonde that she fantasized about more often than she wanted to admit. Their lips meshed together and Stacie slipped her hand onto Aubrey’s back to pull her closer. She moaned when Aubrey shifted onto her lap and deepened the kiss. It was passionate and needy in ways that stunned them both, as if they had been yearning to taste each other for too long. Aubrey pulled away with a shaky breath, but Stacie’s lips were soon on her neck.

“You are so damn sexy, Bree,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey gasped as Stacie’s hand slid under her skirt.

“Stace, we…we have to stop,” she moaned as her head lolled back against the loveseat.

“No, we don’t,” mumbled Stacie between kisses.

“I am your captain. This…it’s a conflict of interest. Plus, you’re…God that feels good…you’re a freshman.”

“Not my captain anymore and it works for Beca and Chloe just fine.”

“Uh….fuck….um….we are in public and giving the coffee boy a free show,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie frowned in confusion before looking behind the counter to see the boy gawking at them. She winked at him and he gulped. Aubrey playfully slapped her shoulder and stood up.

“Stop messing with him. You don’t know your power over people. Come on, let’s go,” said Aubrey and Stacie grinned from ear to ear as she stood up.

“Does my power work on you too,” asked Stacie as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist and the blonde sighed.

“Maybe a bit too much. Stace, what are we doing? I am graduating tomorrow and then moving to New York. This can't happen. It wouldn’t work and I don’t want to start something we can't finish.” Stacie slowly nodded and was quiet as they both became lost in their thoughts.

Aubrey stepped away from her, finished the last sip of her coffee, and ran a hand through her hair as Stacie silently watched her. While Stacie enjoyed hooking up with plenty of people that year, her mind always wandered back to Aubrey. There was something about the captain. How stubborn, determined and smart she was. It was the way she could yell at the Bellas about not doing enough cardio one moment and then help Lilly and Cynthia Rose with their class schedules and registration the next. It was how she could be infuriatingly guarded, but still showed she cared about the Bellas in her own way. Aubrey turned to leave, but Stacie grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Aubrey gasped as Stacie passionately kissed her. They both melted into the kiss and Stacie slowly nodded as she peppered kisses over her neck.

“Totally going to be worth it, I want you, Bree. I want this and I don’t care if it is impractical or whatever.”

“It can't work. I don’t even know what is happening right now, Stace. What do you want? A hookup, a one night stand, because I don’t do those and with you, I don’t think I could just….” Stacie kissed her again and Aubrey moaned. She didn’t pull away though. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Stacie’s neck and leaned her forehead against the brunette’s.

“Damn, you are good at that,” grumbled Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“I think we are pretty damn good at that. I don’t want to just hook up, Bree. This is something and I want to find out what.”

“Even if I want to, it doesn’t change that I leave in a week.” Stacie ran her hand through Aubrey’s hair and sighed happily.

“Then it is a good thing you have the hots for a trust fund baby that can fly up to New York City to hang out this summer,” teased Stacie and Aubrey bit her lip nervously.

“Really,” she questioned.

“In the words of your best friend, totes.” Aubrey laughed and Stacie winked at her before kissing her again. Someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart to see the boy behind the counter smiling sheepishly at them.

“Uh, we are about to close, so…uh…sorry,” he squeaked out and Stacie winked at him.

“No problem, we are heading back to her place anyways,” assured Stacie as she laced her fingers with Aubrey’s and walked out of the coffee house.

“We are,” asked Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

“Unless you wanted to head back to the party and be asked a million questions.” Aubrey quickly shook her head.

“No, I don’t. My apartment is all packed up though. It is a mess because Chloe already moved out. Nothing is in order and…”

“Do you still have a bed?”

“Of course,” said Aubrey and she gasped as Stacie cupped her backside.

“Then I am down,” she informed and Aubrey bit her lip with a smile. Stacie opened her door for her before walking around the car as Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her.

“What,” laughed Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

“You think you are getting me into bed that easily,” she challenged and Stacie feigned an innocent smile.

“I am just a poor defenseless freshman trying to make sure my old captain gets home safely. I have no clue what you are implying.” Stacie’s wink made Aubrey shake her head with a laugh as she got into the car.

“You are dangerous, Stacie Conrad.”

“The best kind of dangerous, one that comes with orgasms,” assured Stacie and Aubrey bit her lip to suppress a moan as Stacie started the car, revved the engine, and headed in the direction of Aubrey’s apartment.

 

Aubrey could feel her nerves getting the best of her as Stacie followed her up the stairs to her relatively empty apartment. The alcohol was no longer clouding her judgment and her mind raced with everything that was wrong with the scenario. Stacie was only a freshman. Was Aubrey taking advantage of her? Even if she was technically not her captain anymore, did that really matter? How could they possibly be more? What if Stacie was only talking about New York to get into her pants? What if they ended in disaster and it affected Chloe and Beca’s relationship? What if…

“Stop thinking so much, Posen, and just feel. Do you want us to happen,” asked Stacie when they stopped in front of her door and Aubrey gulped. She was suddenly lost in the emerald green eyes staring back at her. Aubrey nodded and unlocked the door as Stacie smiled.

The moment they were inside, Stacie kissed her. Aubrey was amazed by how tender and soft the kiss was. She expected Stacie to pounce on her as soon as they walked in. If she was being honest with herself, the two had been circling each other in a cat and mouse game of sorts since Stacie joined the Bellas. There had always been a sexual tension between them, but this was different. It was full of yearning and something that Aubrey refused to acknowledge. She slipped her hand into Stacie’s and led her to her room as they continued to kiss and caress one another. As soon as Aubrey kicked the door closed, the hunger and passion returned and Aubrey made quick work of Stacie’s short skirt and top. She let out a moan when she realized Stacie was not wearing a bra and cupped her breasts with a playful grin.

“No wonder you couldn’t keep your hands off of them during practice,” teased Aubrey and Stacie smirked as she pulled Aubrey onto the bed.

“Nope, that was just a free show for you,” she assured before slipping Aubrey’s little black dress off. Aubrey captured her lips as they fell onto the pillows. Stacie rolled on top of her and nipped at her neck as her hands slid down Aubrey’s toned body. Aubrey spread her legs, but gulped as her nerves returned. Stacie could sense her apprehension and gazed into her eyes.

“Bree, is this….am I….”

“My first woman, kind of, I mean I have kissed a girl before, but never…this,” admitted Aubrey. Stacie cupped her face and tenderly kissed her.

“We don’t have to. I am sorry I assumed you wanted to. We can go slower.”

“I want you, Stace. I want this so much. Trust me, you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. I just….” Aubrey sighed as she stared up at the ceiling and Stacie waited patiently for her to continue.

“Sex is hard for me. I mean…not the act…not really…I just….this is hard to explain.”

“I am not in a rush. Take your time,” said Stacie as she played with a strand of Aubrey’s hair. Aubrey took in a deep breath and nodded.

“I have only been with a couple of guys and each time, I couldn’t….I tried, but I…I couldn’t….you know.”

“Orgasm,” said Stacie and Aubrey nodded. Stacie shrugged.

“Not surprising, it can be hard for some women, but that is nothing to be ashamed about. Bree, I want you, but if you want to go slower, I am okay with that too. No matter what happens here tonight, I am going to want you in the morning.”

“You sure about that,” grumbled Aubrey and Stacie smirked as her hand slid up Aubrey’s thigh.

“I have wanted to touch you for so long. I want to feel you, Bree. Do you want that?” Aubrey quickly nodded as Stacie’s hand inched closer to its destination. The moment Stacie slipped a finger inside of her, Aubrey’s hips bucked up. Stacie smiled at the response. She added another finger and slowly, teasingly pumped her fingers into the blonde.

“You are so wet for me. Do you like that,” Stacie whispered in her ear before sucking on Aubrey’s pulse point.

“Yes, Stace, fuck,” she whimpered as Stacie picked up her pace. She could feel Aubrey’s body tensing as her orgasm began to build inside of her.

“I’m so close,” whispered Aubrey as she squeezed her eyes shut. Stacie deepened the thrusts and passionately kissed her.

“Don’t force it, Bree. Let it come. Let me make you come for me,” whispered Stacie. Aubrey let out a cry of pleasure as Stacie pulled one of her nipples into her mouth and tenderly sucked on it. Aubrey spread her legs even more and Stacie added another finger as she teased Aubrey’s nipples.

“Stace, Stacie,” gasped Aubrey, but nothing else followed as her body began to shake. She’d experienced orgasms by herself before, but never with someone else. She could never relax enough and her partners were in too much of a rush or too frustrated to continue, but this was different. Stacie moaned when she felt Aubrey gush with arousal and began riding her fingers, grinding and pounding them inside of her. She watched through hooded eyes as Aubrey cried out in pleasure again. A powerful orgasm crashed into her body and she gripped the sheets as Stacie used her thumb to rub her clit.

“Fuck, Stace,” she whimpered and Stacie smiled smugly as the orgasm continued to pulse through her. Stacie moaned as she felt Aubrey clench around her fingers and come down from her high. The blonde shivered as the last remnants of her orgasm ended and she sunk into the pillows. Stacie giggled and slipped her fingers out with a smug smile.

“So, you were saying about not being able to orgasm,” she teased and Aubrey crashed their lips together. Her tongue caressed Stacie’s as she relished in the ecstasy humming through her body. She rolled on top of her and it was Stacie’s turn to bite her lip as Aubrey smiled seductively, her eyes burning with desire.

“That was amazing, but there is something I have wanted to do ever since you winked at me at auditions.” Stacie gulped as her heart began to race. She wasn’t used to seeing Aubrey so forward and it aroused her more than she thought possible.

“What…what’s that?” Aubrey smirked before trailing kisses down Stacie’s body and Stacie gasped when Aubrey spread her legs and settled in between them.

“This,” said Aubrey before burying herself between her legs to taste her the way she fantasized about late at night. Stacie’s back arched off of the bed as Aubrey sucked, nipped, and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut and her fingers slipped into Aubrey’s hair as the blonde sucked on her clit.

“Bree….so good…baby, please,” she moaned and a desire surged through Aubrey at the sound of Stacie begging her.

“Please, what, Stace, tell me what you want,” she said before sucking harder on her clit.

“I need, more…in….inside me,” she whimpered and Aubrey smiled at her response when she inserted three fingers inside of Stacie. She pumped them in and out as she continued to taste the brunette. Stacie wanted to cry out, she wanted to tell her how amazing it felt, but all she could do was grip Aubrey’s hair as she climaxed powerfully. Nothing else mattered in that moment but feeling Aubrey inside of her, feeling her touching her where she wanted her to for the past months. Stacie had many orgasms in her life, but never one like that. It rippled through her core and surged through every nerve-ending of her body. She let out a moan as she melted into the bed and the orgasm finished pulsing through her, leaving a blissful buzz in its place. Aubrey kissed and licked her way back up her body and it was her turn to smile smugly as Stacie cuddled into her arms.

“Not bad for my first time,” she said and Stacie giggled.

“I am not about to stroke your ego, Posen,” she mumbled into Aubrey’s hair, which made her giggle as well.

“I think I have been stroked enough tonight,” teased Aubrey before kissing the top of Stacie’s head. She pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to Stacie as sleep and post-coital bliss washed over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stacie Conrad did not date. It just wasn’t something she was ever interested in. She hooked up. She hung out. She even occasionally stayed the night, but she did not date…until Aubrey. Aubrey changed her and the two of them began dating after that night. When they woke up the next morning, they did not have much time together. Aubrey’s phone rang at ten that morning and her father was on the other end. His flight just landed and he would be arriving within the hour from the airport. Stacie didn’t need an explanation from Aubrey as they got out of bed. She heard the stories about Aubrey’s father and was not in a rush to meet him, especially not in Aubrey’s apartment where there would be plenty to have to explain. Instead, she got dressed, kissed Aubrey, and said they would talk later.

And they did just that after graduation was over and Aubrey’s father headed back to Washington. They talked about their relationship and how they could make things work. Aubrey left for New York City a week later and Stacie flew up to see her two weeks later. Stacie was amazed by how easy it all was, dating and falling in love with Aubrey. New York City was much different from Portland and Atlanta. Stacie had been a few times as a child, but never stayed long. The two of them were walking the streets of Greenwich Village, laughing and holding hands.

“Please tell me you have pictures.”

“I did, but Beca threatened to make me do ridiculous amounts of cardio when practice started back up if I didn’t delete them. Maybe your aca-dictator ways are rubbing off on her after all. You should have seen her though, all dolled up in a dress with lilies and chocolates in hand for her date with Chloe. The girl is already whipped.”

“I am glad they are together. She is good for Chloe. I wish Chloe didn’t feel like she needed to stay in college for them to be good together, but whatever,” grumbled Aubrey.

“Are you still not talking to her?”

“I am talking to her,” tried Aubrey, but Stacie gave her a look. Aubrey sighed.

“Fine, maybe I have been conveniently missing her calls a bit. I know it is a bitch move, I just…I don’t know. I mean you and me work, right? This is working.” Stacie kissed her sweetly and nodded as they laced their fingers together.

“Yes, Bree, we work.”

“Then why does Chloe think it can't work with Beca unless she stays there? What does that say about their relationship? About Beca? If that hobbit is making her stay, I will…..”

“My best friend is not making her stay. Chloe made that decision without Beca even knowing about it. For the record, Beca didn’t agree with Chloe either, but you two…being more alike than you realize….are missing the point.”

“I am going to ignore that insult about me being like Beca for a moment, what point?”

“Bree, just because you were ready to move on from the Bellas and college doesn’t mean that Chloe was. Come on, you know Chloe. She loves the Bellas. She also is afraid of change and moving on. She isn’t ready and while you may not agree with her choice, it is her choice. She wants to be a Bella a bit longer and not think about having to actually be an adult. Be her friend, be supportive, and know that Chloe Beale is smart and amazing. She will figure it out.” Aubrey stopped in front of Stacie, wrapped her arms around her, and beamed with happiness.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“You got drunk enough to let me make a move.” Aubrey nudged her as they continued walking and Stacie giggled.

“It is true. You are a hard egg to crack, but tequila is apparently your weakness.”

“You are my weakness. I just didn’t want to admit it yet, Stace.” Aubrey tenderly kissed her and Stacie winked at her before pointing to their destination.

“That’s the place Beca told me about. Come on, it will be fun.” Aubrey groaned.

“Babe, I don’t game. I am not a gamer.”

“You were also deprived as a child. Hanging out at arcades was a fond memory for me. My parents may be wealthy, but they tried to give me a somewhat normal childhood. My dad would take me and my brothers to this arcade at the mall and it was a blast. You will have fun and if not, at least they sell alcohol,” she assured and Aubrey smiled at her excitement as they entered the building.

It looked like a regular bar on the corner with tons of people hanging out, watching sports, and drinking. They followed the neon sign down the stairs and Stacie grinned from ear to ear when she saw the rows of arcade games. The walls were lined with black and white prints of 80s and 90s television shows and movie characters. Stacie pointed to one character and pretended to swoon.

“A.C. Slater was my man. My mom and I used to watch reruns of _Saved by the Bell_. I am not a Zack Morris gal, but Mario Lopez still does it for me.” Aubrey laughed and followed Stacie over to one of the bulky machines. Stacie pointed at it expectantly and Aubrey giggled as she shook her head.

“I told you, I don’t know any video games. What is Pac-Man?”

“What is Pac…..my girlfriend is not insane….this isn’t her fault. She didn’t mean it,” recited Stacie to the machine and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Stace, talking to the inanimate object?”

“You know, babe, you say that now, but I know you. You are very competitive and all these games are classics because they suck people in. You were born to be a gamer.”

“Whatever, nerd, just show me how to play.” Stacie stepped behind her and started explaining the game as Aubrey focused on the screen.

 

Twenty minutes, that’s how long it took for Aubrey to become addicted to arcade games. It started with Pac-Man, but her favorite was Galaga because she got to shoot things without all the blood and gore. Stacie placed a cranberry and vodka with a twist of lime on the table by the Galaga machine as Aubrey passed another level.

“Thanks, baby,” mumbled Aubrey before taking a quick sip of the drink and focusing back on the screen. Suddenly, she frowned.

“Wait, how did you get this? You aren't old enough.”

“I am a trust fund kid, you really think I wouldn’t have a fake ID? It is kind of weird though. In Portland, I only go to bars I am known at so I don’t have to worry about it.” Aubrey cursed under her breath as she failed the level and Stacie smirked.

“At least you got a high score,” said Stacie, but Aubrey crossed her arms and looked down. Stacie sighed and pulled up a stool to sit on.

“Oh, I see, this is about the age difference…again,” grumbled Stacie.

“I will be 23 this year.”

“November 7, of course I would fall for a Scorpio.”

“Stace, I am serious. You are only 18.”

“I will be 19 in August. I guess it is a good thing my mom won that argument and I didn’t skip a couple of grades, huh?”

“Stacie….”

“My dad wanted me to start college early.”

“Stace…”

“He knew it would be easy for…..” Aubrey interrupted her with a kiss and ran a hand through her hair as she gazed into her eyes.

“Are we crazy here? You can't even get into a club or legally drink.” Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey and the blonde let out a shaky breath as she stood between Stacie’s legs.

“I am in love with you,” confessed Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“Stacie….”

“You don’t have to say it back.”

“Stace….”

“I don’t even know when it happened. I just….” Aubrey interrupted her with another kiss and Stacie looked down as the emotions began to take over. Tears prickled at her eyes. She felt ridiculously vulnerable, baring her soul to the woman she loved in an arcade and bar. It wasn’t exactly how she planned on saying the words. Aubrey tilted her chin up and the moment their eyes met, Stacie felt her heart flutter.

“I love you too, Stace. That is what scares me. This is not what I expected. I didn’t expect you, but I love you and it is happening so fast,” confessed Aubrey. Stacie sighed in relief and cupped Aubrey’s face before tenderly kissing her. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, kissing and holding one another in the arcade. When they pulled apart, Stacie gave the bright smile that she knew made Aubrey melt and the blonde groaned.

“I am so screwed,” she grumbled in defeat, which made Stacie giggle.

“Don’t worry, baby, I am too,” she assured before kissing Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey sighed and turned back to the game. Stacie scooted the stool closer behind Aubrey so the blonde could sit on her lap.

“Now, show me how to put my initials in so I can play again,” said Aubrey and Stacie laughed as she helped her girlfriend stake claim to her high score.

 

Summer was easy. It was late nights making love and early morning sex in the shower. It was kissing while watching the sunset on the roof of Aubrey’s apartment building and weekends hanging by the pool. It was Stacie taking a summer course online during the day while Aubrey worked. It was drives out of the city and road trips.

 

Fall was harder. Stacie returned to Barden and Aubrey focused on her career. They talked and texted as much as possible. Only Beca and Chloe knew about their relationship at first. Aubrey began to miss Chloe after a few weeks into the summer and decided to call her. Stacie was relieved when she listened to her girlfriend catching her friend up on what her apartment looked like while Stacie made them dinner. When Aubrey had time off to visit, Stacie knew she needed to tell the other Bellas about their relationship, along with someone else that had been suspicious of her lately.

She giggled as she casually strolled across the campus in the direction of the Bella House that late October afternoon. The sun was setting and she hoped Cynthia Rose and Beca remembered to order pizza with extra peppers and cheese for her because she was starving. Her mother’s giddiness tended to be infectious when she was talking about her work and Stacie giggled again as her mother continued on the phone.

“Egypt is such a beautiful place. You would love it here and the lab your father and I are at is amazing. Nesher and Safina are doing such important work. We had a fascinating talk about the role of chromatin damage. Their work is rooted in cytotoxicity and DNA-binding, which is a bit over my head.”

“I highly doubt anything is ever really over your head, mom. Nesher and Safina wrote that article about their findings that you sent me last month, right?”

“You actually read it?”

“Are you kidding me? Their work is definitely cool. Besides, I always read the things you send me, you know that.”

“Yes, but you have been busy. I miss our talks and most certainly miss seeing you. Are you finally ready to tell me the truth, my love?” Stacie took in a deep breath. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. Both of her parents knew she was open to exploring her sexuality and they would not be alarmed she was with a woman. It was the rest of the details that concerned her.

“Who is he? I know you are seeing someone, Stacie. I can hear it in your voice when we speak.”

“Actually, it is a she. I have a girlfriend, mom.”

“A girlfriend, as in you are dating? My daughter is dating…meaning committed to more than one night,” teased Helen and Stacie huffed.

“I am capable of monogamy and I don’t appreciate what you are implying.” Her mother giggled.

“Of course you are capable. Well versed in the practice, not so much,” reminded Helen and Stacie laughed.

“Well, I figured I had to live up to the reputation of Helen of Troy. Chloe still can't believe you are my mom. She also can't believe she didn’t know I was a legacy, but whatever. I wanted to do it my way.”

“The only way you know how to, so Chloe, is that her name….wait, are you dating your captain? Chloe Beale…”

“She is Beca’s girlfriend, remember? They are still together.” Helen sighed in relief.

“Oh thank God, I thought you got yourself mixed up in some sort of Bella love triangle.”

“No, I didn’t want to completely follow in your footsteps,” teased Stacie with a smug smile and Helen groaned.

“That was one time and I backed off when I realized Bethany was serious about him.”

“And you hooked up with someone else at a party,” reminded Stacie.

“I have got to stop telling you these things, but enough about me. Tell me about your girlfriend. What is her name?” Stacie bit her lip nervously.

“Aubrey….Posen…Bree is my girlfriend, mom,” confessed Stacie and she had to check the phone when she was met with silence. “You still there?”

“Yes, sorry, I just need to wrap my mind around…what do you mean she…how long?”

“Since she graduated.”

“And moved to New York City, where you mysteriously decided to spend the summer and were upset about having to leave. I knew there was more to it than you simply enjoying the city and NYU’s summer program.”

“How did you know Aubrey moved to New York City?”

“She is a former captain. I know a lot about the Bellas. Back to the point, you are dating her? Were you two dating when she was your…”

“No, but trust me, I tried. She thought it would be a conflict of interest and still has issues with the age difference, which you are not allowed to lecture me about. I hear it enough from her.”

“The age difference doesn’t bother me as much as the fact that you two are in very different places literally and figuratively. Do you really believe it is wise to have your first serious relationship be long distance?”

“Wise, maybe not, but I am in love with her. It sucks sometimes being so far apart, especially after getting used to being together during the summer, but she is worth it. She is coming to visit this weekend and since the Bellas are about to find out about her, I wanted to make sure I told you first. I am in love with Aubrey and I want you and dad to support that.”

“Of course, my love, you know we are proud of you and want you to have everything you want in life. Just…” Helen paused and Stacie sighed.

“What, mom, just what?”

“Just be careful with your heart. I hear it in your voice. You are already deeply in love with her and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know, mom. I am home and need to talk to the others, but I will call you later to talk more. Have fun in Egypt and tell dad I will skype with him tomorrow like we planned. I love you.”

“Love you too, always,” said Helen and Stacie hung up as she entered the Bella House. She could smell pizza in the air and headed into the living room where everyone was already digging in.

“Thanks for waiting on me,” she said with a huff and Amy shrugged.

“You snooze, you lose in this house. You know that,” replied Amy before taking another bite. Stacie sat down in the open spot by Beca on the couch and smiled appreciatively when her friend handed her a plate full of pizza.

“I told you I would save yours,” said Beca with a wink and Stacie hugged her.

“You’re the best, bestie,” giggled Stacie. Chloe leaned over Beca to whisper to Stacie.

“This may be the best time. Their mouths are full,” advised Chloe and Stacie nodded before clearing her throat.

“So, fun fact, Aubrey is coming to visit this weekend. She is staying in my room, so don’t worry, no one will be on the couch or bunking with anyone else. Oh and um, she is my girlfriend. Alright, good talk and dinner,” said Stacie as she hopped up.

“Freeze, Hunter,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie groaned as she sat back down to look around the room. Cynthia Rose, Amy, Jessica, Ashley, and even Lilly were shocked. Flo frowned in confusion.

“Who is Aubrey,” asked Flo. She was new to the group and still trying to get her bearings. She transferred to Barden from a university in Guatemala City over the summer.

“Our captain from last year,” informed Cynthia Rose.

“Oohh, the aca-nazi that blew trucks,” said Flo and Amy laughed.

“Chunks, Flo, she blew chunks. She vomited all over the stage the year before we joined. Stacie, you are seriously dating Aubrey? Like, a couple,” questioned Amy and Stacie ran a hand through her hair.

“Yes, we are dating.”

“How long,” asked Ashley.

“Since when,” asked Jessica.

“Since the night before her graduation,” answered Stacie and Lilly grinned as Cynthia Rose handed her a twenty dollar bill.

“So Lilly was right. You two did hook up that night. She saw you leave together, but I told her you probably were just helping her home or something. How the hell did you bag Captain Prim and Proper? I didn’t even think she knew what an orgasm was, let alone how to bat for the other team,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie gave her a look.

“Watch it and that is another thing. While Bree is here, you are not going to mock her or make her feel bad about us being together. She is here to see me and Chloe, so chill, got it,” warned Stacie and they all nodded. Amy let out a low whistle.

“It sounds like the Hunter is out of commission with you talking like that. So this is serious then,” questioned Amy.

“Dixie Chick serious,” said Chloe and Flo frowned in confusion.

“Dixie Chick,” she asked and Cynthia Rose waved her off.

“It is some white people shit. I don’t get it either. Alright Stace, we will be on our best behavior,” assured Cynthia Rose, but Amy smirked.

“Speak for yourself. Aubrey may be coming, but it doesn’t change our plans this weekend. The Halloween party is still a go, so I hope Captain Stick in Mud is ready to let loose.”

“Enough with the names too and Bree is going to be fine. She is actually excited about the party,” said Stacie and Chloe beamed with happiness as she nodded.

“Yea, even I am shocked by how much she is looking forward to hanging out. Bree wasn’t always as uptight as you saw. I mean yes, she has always been a bit anal retentive, but her father is a U.S. General, it was bound to happen. You just saw her at her worst last year because she wanted to win so badly. Give her a chance,” suggested Chloe and Beca nodded in agreement.

“Yea, we have actually had a few good talks on the phone since her and Stace got together. She is different. Trust me,” added Beca and the rest of the Bellas nodded as Stacie sighed in relief. They all went back to eating and Stacie looked around the room as Cynthia Rose smirked at her and whispered to Amy, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly.

“You are still going to tease me, aren't you,” asked Stacie with a groan and they all nodded with mischievous smiles.

“Like it is going out of style. You turned out Posen! You are officially a legend, Stace,” laughed Cynthia Rose and Stacie smiled smugly as the rest of the Bellas cheered and stood up to applaud her. She gave a dramatic bow and Chloe and Beca laughed as she curtsied and started eating again.

 

The rest of the week, the Bellas teased her. Even Beca got in on it a bit, but Stacie expected it. She made sure to tell them a few days before Aubrey came so they could get it out of their systems without her having to endure it for too long. Friday morning, Stacie was buzzing with excitement as she sped down the highway in her BMW toward the airport. She only had one lab that morning and managed to finish up early. She couldn’t wait to see Aubrey and finally let herself admit that she missed her more than she ever thought possible. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down to see Aubrey’s message. She just landed and Stacie’s grin widened as she took the exit for the airport. She pulled up to the loading area and tried to wait patiently for her girlfriend. She checked her phone and messaged Chloe back, knowing how excited the ginger was to see her best friend as well. Once she finished, she got out of the car and started looking around in hopes of seeing Aubrey heading out.

“Stace,” called a voice to the right of her and she sighed in relief when she saw Aubrey hurrying over to her. The blonde jumped into her arms and Stacie tenderly kissed her. She knew they were in public, but she didn’t care as she pressed Aubrey against the car door to deepen the kiss.

“Kids,” whispered Aubrey as she pulled back and Stacie sighed, but pulled back as well when a group of young teenage boys gawked at them. Their mothers gave the girls a look as they ushered the boys toward their waiting SUV and Aubrey blushed. Stacie smirked and kept her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

“I am pretty sure we just made their day,” giggled Stacie and Aubrey couldn’t help but to laugh as well. Stacie hugged her and buried her nose into her hair, taking in a deep breath. She missed the scent that was uniquely Aubrey, the smell of her peaches and crème shampoo, cherry blossom body spray, and something else that Stacie could only describe as perfect sex. Aubrey sighed happily.

“I missed you so much, Stace.”

“I missed you too. Come on, I am under strict orders to get you back to the Bella House for lunch with Beca and Chloe before we do any hanky panky. Your best friend can be quite bossy when she wants to be.”

“Oh I know. I offered to stay at a hotel by campus instead and she gave me an earful. I did tell her that meant she would have to steer clear of your bedroom for several hours today. I didn’t come all this way just for a party,” teased Aubrey as her nose grazed Stacie’s jaw. Stacie moaned and tenderly kissed her again.

“You better not have,” mumbled Stacie as she peppered kisses over Aubrey’s neck. Aubrey kissed her sweetly again before grabbing her suitcase.

“Come on, the sooner we get there and have Chloe Beale’s special double date lunch…her words, not mine…the sooner they will leave and we can lock ourselves in your room for a few hours.” Stacie grinned from ear to ear and placed the suitcase in the trunk before hurrying into the car with Aubrey. Aubrey giggled when her girlfriend revved the engine and sped away.

They laced their fingers together and Aubrey had a permanent grin as she looked out the window at Atlanta. Stacie couldn’t stop glancing over at her. She knew the Bellas were going to be surprised when they saw her again. Aubrey was not the same uptight blonde obsessed with winning anymore. There were some things that simply embodied Aubrey Posen. She still had perfect posture and exuded a can-do attitude, but she was much more relaxed. Even Stacie could tell the difference since the last time they saw each other. Her hair wasn’t perfectly in place with perfect curls and pins. The beautiful blonde tresses naturally cascaded down past her shoulders in waves. Aubrey still loved pink, but her loose cotton top was a reddish pink that gave her a causal look with her dark jeans. She still loved heels, which is why she was in her favorite black pair that were comfortable enough to walk around in all day if needed.

“God you are beautiful,” said Stacie and she smiled when Aubrey’s grip tightened on her hand.

“So are you, baby. It never ceases to amaze me how easily you take my breath away,” confessed Aubrey as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. Stacie could feel her heart flutter in the way it tended to when Aubrey looked at her like that, like she was the only person in the world for her. She focused back on the road and sighed.

“Chloe better be glad I love her too or I would pull this car over right now, skip this lunch, and have my way with you,” mumbled Stacie and she smiled as Aubrey laughed and nodded.

“This is certainly a test for my will power as well, Stace,” assured Aubrey before leaning over to teasingly kiss her cheek. Stacie cursed under her breath and sped up a bit, ready to get their lunch over with.

 

Beca watched with a content smile as her girlfriend and best friend animatedly talked with Aubrey. The four of them were finishing up their lunch and Aubrey laughed as Chloe filled her in on their rehearsals and the mash-ups they were thinking about using for ICCAs. Stacie had fun teasing Chloe and telling Aubrey about how the co-captains were doing her proud, keeping up the cardio and regularly scheduled practices. It still surprised Beca, the change in Aubrey, the way she looked at Stacie and how different she looked. She just looked lighter, like the weight of the world wasn’t on her shoulders anymore. Aubrey glanced over at her and gave a smile as Beca took a sip of her lemonade.

Aubrey always appreciated how Beca could just sit back and let Chloe have her time. At first, she was definitely concerned about the intentions of the DJ, but she saw the way Beca gazed with adoration and love at Chloe. She also knew she was partially responsible for the talk the two friends had, with Beca pestering Chloe about fixing things with her best friend.

“How is your music going, Bec,” asked Aubrey, pulling the shorter brunette back into their conversation.

“Good, thanks, I am trying to make the perfect set for Regionals, but it is hard making sure I capture everyone’s style and tastes. We are all so different,” admitted Beca.

“Then don’t try to capture everyone, capture what makes you all essentially Bellas. Capture your essence, your sound as a team, and don’t obsess over the other stuff. I was so terrified of the stress of picking arrangements. That’s why I stuck with the old ones. It was one thing I didn’t have to obsess over, but you are a natural, so follow your instincts. You have an amazing talent,” assured Aubrey and Beca blushed as Chloe kissed her cheek.

“Told you she thought you were awesome, babe. Becs was worried you wouldn’t approve of her moves as captain.” Aubrey scoffed.

“Stace has kept me in the loop, so I know you are keeping the girls in line, which is a hard job with this team. They look up to you though. I always admired that about you, Beca. You make them buy in and that is important. I know you are doing the Bella name proud,” commended Aubrey and Beca blushed even more.

“Thanks, Bree, that means a lot coming from you. I know I am not a traditional Bella, but I do want to keep up the standard…within reason of course.” Stacie and Chloe winked at each other as Aubrey and Beca shared a smile. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Chloe giggled as she looked down at her watch.

“I knew they would be a bit early coming back. Your visit has been quite the topic of discussion, Bree,” informed Chloe and Aubrey took a deep breath as she heard the rest of the Bellas filing into the house.

“Where is she? We know Stace’s car is here. Did the Hunter already drag her upstairs like a caveman,” called Amy and Stacie rolled her eyes as the Bellas entered the kitchen. Aubrey stood up and Stacie held her hand as they walked over to the girls. Stacie gave them each a look and sighed in relief when Jessica and Ashley were the first to hug Aubrey.

“Welcome back, captain,” giggled Jessica and Ashley nodded.

“It is good to see you,” added Ashley.

“Thanks, it is good to see you too. How are classes going?”

“Midterms suck,” grumbled Ashley.

“Midterms always suck,” teased Aubrey as they laughed. Cynthia Rose and Amy’s jaws dropped as they watched Aubrey. She wrapped an arm around Stacie’s waist and shook Flo’s hand as Stacie introduced them. Flo looked up at her.

“You’re so tall and beautiful, like Stacie,” giggled Flo and Stacie stood on her tiptoes.

“I have a couple of inches on her,” said Stacie and Aubrey bumped hips with her as she stood taller.

“Maybe an inch,” corrected Aubrey.

“Always the competitive one, babe.”

“It’s what you love about me.”

“One of the things,” agreed Stacie. Aubrey’s eyes widened when Lilly hugged her.

“Hi, Lilly,” giggled Aubrey. Stacie slapped Lilly’s hand away as it touched a strand of Aubrey’s hair.

“It is so soft and better like this. I want to collect some to save for later,” whispered Lilly.

“Hands off, Lill. She is mine,” warned Stacie and Lilly shrugged. Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

“Good to see you haven’t lost your need to be weird, Lilly,” said Aubrey. Amy hugged her next and began inspecting her.

“Alright, who is this woman and where is the aca-nazi? You look like her, but not,” observed Amy as she eyed her suspiciously.

“I told you she just needed to get laid,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie groaned.

“Here we go,” said Stacie.

“What, it is true. The girl starts hooking up with the Hunter and suddenly she is smiling more, her eyes are brighter, and she is touching all up on Stacie’s body,” teased Cynthia Rose and Aubrey nodded.

“Actually, I think it is mainly because of the surgery,” said Aubrey and the Bellas gasped.

“You had surgery, when, why didn’t we know about that,” asked Amy and Aubrey smiled slyly.

“Yea, over the summer, I had the stick removed from my ass.” Stacie grinned as she joined in.

“It was an outpatient procedure and I nursed her back to health,” assured Stacie. Aubrey pulled Stacie closer.

“Well, there was a nurse outfit involved,” she teased and Stacie’s eyes darkened with lust as they shared a smile. She remembered the night Aubrey was talking about and bit her lip.

“Yea, we are going now. Chlo, I lasted longer than Beca thought I would,” called Stacie as she pulled Aubrey toward her bedroom upstairs. Aubrey gave a wink and wave as she followed her girlfriend out of the kitchen and the Bellas looked on in utter shock.

“Get it, Posen,” called Cynthia Rose and Amy threw her hands up in exasperation.

“No fair, why didn’t we get that version of Aubrey last year? I feel cheated,” exclaimed Amy. Beca smirked and nodded in agreement.

“I actually agree with Amy. I could have gotten along much easier with this Aubrey,” said Beca and Chloe winked at them.

“I told you. Aubrey isn’t all ICCAs and Bella practices. I think this weekend is going to be aca-awesome,” said Chloe as she clapped happily, knowing the Bellas were finally seeing a different side of Aubrey.

 

Chloe sighed as she wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s and the two friends walked back from brunch Sunday morning. It had been a fun weekend, but the best friends didn’t get to spend too much time together. When Aubrey was not with Stacie, she was getting to know the Bellas better. Saturday night was the big Halloween party and the house had been full of people. They partied well past four in the morning, but Aubrey still managed to get up to spend time with her best friend. Chloe smiled over at her. She spent a lot of time that weekend watching Aubrey. The way she would whisper into Stacie’s ear and didn’t shy away from her affection or intimate caresses. Chloe couldn’t believe how happy Aubrey was. She knew the Bellas didn’t get a chance to see the real Aubrey last year, but even this Aubrey was different. She teased more. She let more roll off her shoulders, instead of obsessing over what every word, look, or comment meant. She seemed more relaxed and Chloe knew Stacie was responsible for that. Stacie made Aubrey feel happy and carefree. She made her smile and not obsess constantly. Stacie made Aubrey better.

“She is it for you, isn’t she? The one,” asked Chloe as they sat down on their favorite bench on campus. Aubrey couldn’t help but to smile as she nodded.

“You know I am ridiculously practical, but I think she might be my soulmate. I know it sounds insane and I haven’t believed in them since I was a little girl, but maybe I was right after all.”

“You were totes right. Beca is mine. It makes sense that Stacie would be yours. You two are perfect for each other and our soulmates happen to be best friends too. I told you everything would work out, Bree.”

“And I am happy that it is. You do know Beca can be your soulmate without you still being at Barden right?” Chloe groaned.

“Bree…”

“I don’t want to fight and I am not trying to judge. I just want to make sure you know that. You can have the girl and be ridiculously in love without staying in school. I am. I am so in love with Stacie and we make it work. You and Beca will too. You don’t have to fail classes for her.” Chloe looked around and sighed. There were a few students hanging out in the quad already, laughing and tossing bagels to each other.

“I am happy, Bree. I have Beca and the Bellas and we are totes going to repeat at Finals. Are you okay with me just being happy here?” Aubrey understood what her best friend was asking and she slowly nodded. She gave Chloe a hug, kissed her forehead, and nodded.

“If you are happy, then I am happy for you,” assured Aubrey. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she frowned in confusion when Chloe’s did as well. Aubrey checked it and Chloe gave her a wink.

“Cynthia Rose added you to the Bellas group chat. It is how we communicate most of the time. Now you can be in the loop too,” explained Chloe and Aubrey smiled at the gesture. She didn’t realize how much she wanted to feel like part of their little family until that moment, until she saw her name added to the group where texts were already rolling in. She laughed at the emojis Amy and Cynthia Rose sent to welcome her. Chloe did as well.

“Two kissing girls, I have a feeling they are going to send you that one for a while. You know Cynthia Rose is a bit jealous you got Stacie and she didn’t.” Aubrey smirked.

“Oh I know, she was totally checking out Stace all night. It irked me at first, but I don’t blame her. My girl looked sexy as hell in her costume.”

“I still can't believe you two went as alt-girls. Beca enjoyed the sentiment.”

“It was my idea. Stace thinks I look hot with tattoos. She knows I would never get one, but I like teasing her by wearing the fake ones.”

“You two definitely got everyone’s attention. I am really glad you came, Bree. I have never seen you like this and I am so happy for you.” They hugged and Aubrey smiled as she thought about the reason for her happiness. She didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love with Stacie, but she did each day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first year apart was the toughest. Stacie pulled late nights and Aubrey worked early mornings. Their schedules were different and Aubrey couldn’t visit often. Stacie wanted to spend the holiday break in New York, but her family missed her dearly. She missed them as well, so she agreed to go home to Portland for Christmas. Aubrey went to Washington D.C. to see her father and even used the week with him to admit that she was dating a woman and was very much in love. Her father was a bit flustered at first, but he got over it by Christmas Eve. Aubrey knew they would be okay when he asked for Stacie’s full name so he could run a background check, something he did with all of the people she dated. He was impressed with what he found and said he wanted to meet her. So, while winter was hard, spring was full of optimism and opportunities to see each other.

Stacie flew to D.C. with Aubrey for Spring Break and met General Posen. He was a big man, but Stacie wasn’t intimidated. She was used to meeting powerful people and he was impressed by her firm handshake and sweet smile. Aubrey shook her head in amusement when Stacie introduced him to Call of Duty, a game she loved to play with Beca, Chloe, Lilly, and Ashley. He was quite good and she made him his very own account so they could play online together, something that Aubrey was not expecting. By the time Spring Break was over, the general was enamored with Stacie. Aubrey told him to join the club. Spring also brought with it the ICCAs and Aubrey was in attendance. She proudly cheered for the Bellas when they won for the second year in a row. The couple celebrated with their friends before getting their own suite to celebrate privately.

Summer of Year Two was even better than Year One. Year One was full of uncertainty. Were they a couple? Could they last? Should they even try? Year Two was full of relief and uninterrupted time together. No Bellas. No big events, just them living together for two full months. Aubrey even took two weeks of vacation so they could go visit Stacie’s family in Portland. Summers in Portland were beautiful and Stacie loved being able to show Aubrey around the city. They took the long route through the city as Stacie happily cruised around in the convertible her parents made sure was at the airport for her when she and Aubrey arrived. Aubrey was still getting used to the fact she was dating an heiress. She was rarely reminded of Stacie’s status and wealth when they were together. She looked over at her girlfriend as they sat at a red light in downtown Portland.

“How do you balance it all, Stace? I mean I just flew on a private jet for the first time and I don’t see the appeal of flying commercial ever again. I thought flying first class to D.C. was nice, but that was impressive.” Stacie giggled.

“There are definitely perks like that, but it can also get lonely and isolating if you aren't careful. My parents never wanted us to grow up like they did. My dad’s parents were all about the pretenses when he was a kid. It is hard to believe that grandpa and grandma were ever like that but my mom said it took them a while to warm up to things. My mom’s parents, Pop Pop and G-ma made it rich when he struck oil on a small piece of land his family owned. They always wanted to prove they belonged in the social circles of the elites, so they did everything they could to show they had money. My parents aren't really into that stuff though. I have never been to the Hamptons. We attend only a few parties with the elites and my parents are pretty simple. You want something, you come to them. They don’t go out of their way to show off their wealth much, but we live really well. We traveled a lot as kids, especially to Europe. I went to a lot of art festivals and museums since both of my parents demand we have an appreciation for the arts. Portland is home though. It is weird in all the best ways and has an amazing art scene.”

“Is that why we are going to the music festival?”

“Yea, my parents love music, obviously my mom does. I think you will like our trip to the beach house the most though. I know you love being outdoors and Arch Cape is so beautiful. I plan on taking you up to Hug Point and having my way with you, just so you know,” informed Stacie with a seductive smile and Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her.

“Oh really?”

“Don’t worry. I know you don’t want us to be too affectionate around my family, so we will sneak away when they are asleep,” grumbled Stacie. Aubrey sighed and slipped her hand into Stacie’s.

“It isn’t that I am ashamed of us. You know that right?” Stacie nodded as Aubrey kissed her hand.

“You really are worried about my parents liking you, aren't you?”

“Of course I am, Stace. I love you so much and I plan on being in your life for a very long time. I want them to like me and I am not off to a good start.”

“Why not? What are you talking about?”

“Your mother is part of the sisterhood and one of the most influential Bellas. What I did is looked down upon even if I technically wasn’t your captain anymore.”

“That’s stupid and I will tell her as much. Why is it a bigger deal for you and me anyways? Chloe was a captain too when she started hooking up with Beca.”

“One, Beca isn’t Helen’s kid. Two, I was in more of a power role over the Bellas than Chloe. And three, Beca is now a captain too. The power dynamic is different. In the eyes of your mother and probably a lot of the others, I was the captain that recruited you, a freshman, and then took advantage of you.” Stacie smirked.

“Yea, because I am so incapable of thinking for myself. My tiny little brain just can't handle it, especially when I have to learn all those songs,” mocked Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“Stace, of course I don’t feel that way.”

“You have brought our age difference up way more than necessary, especially when we go out,” reminded Stacie.

“That’s mainly because you are in those clubs or drinking in those bars illegally. I am still the daughter of a general and hate breaking rules, especially laws. I am sorry though. I never want you to feel like I am ashamed of us,” assured Aubrey as Stacie parked in a parking lot. She passionately kissed Aubrey and leaned her forehead against hers.

“I know, baby, and don’t worry. We are going to soften my mom up. My parents are going to love you. My dad already loves that you are moving up the corporate ladder and conquering a Fortune 500 company and even my mom has admitted that you were a good captain. But just in case, I have a backup plan,” explained Stacie before getting out of the car. Aubrey frowned in confusion as she followed her down the street of downtown Portland.

“Where are we going? I thought we were heading straight to your house?” Stacie grinned and laced their fingers together.

“One thing to know about the Conrad Family, we love our sweets,” she informed before turning the corner and walking into a donut shop. Realization dawned on Aubrey as she looked around the unique donut shop with voodoo dolls and designs on the walls.

“This is Voodoo Donut, that place you were telling me about after we got donuts back in New York.”

“Yea this place makes that one look like a cheap knockoff. Come on, they are pulling out a fresh batch,” said Stacie as she practically skipped up to the display case.

“Stacie Conrad, is that you,” called a young man as he jogged over to her and Stacie laughed when he picked her up into his arms. Aubrey was not as amused as she watched the handsome guy twirl her girlfriend around.

“Nate, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking summer courses and staying at Princeton?”

“My mom pulled the guilt trip about missing me so I am taking them online and helping out. Stace, I can't believe you are here. You look amazing, but that’s no surprise,” said Nathan as he gave her a flirtatious wink. Aubrey didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Stacie from behind and Stacie giggled as she leaned into her.

“Nathan Shannon, this is Aubrey Posen, my girlfriend. Bree, Nate’s family owns the franchise. We are in town so she can meet my parents and I was hoping to come bearing gifts.” Nathan smiled warmly at Aubrey and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Aubrey. Stace, do you want the usual? EJ was in here earlier this week too.”

“That’s because EJ has an even bigger sweet tooth than I do. Yes please, the usual, but double it and I want Bree to try some different ones too. Babe, come pick some out with me,” said Stacie and Aubrey nodded as Nathan got to work on their order. Aubrey rested her chin on Stacie’s shoulder as she looked down at the colorful donuts on display. They looked as delicious as Stacie said they were. Stacie leaned in to whisper in Aubrey’s ear.

“Down girl, he is harmless. Yes, he used to have a crush on me but I always made it clear nothing would happen between us. Our families are too close and I would never ruin that. Nathan is too cookie cutter for me anyways and only an amazing friend. He is my Jesse,” she informed and Aubrey smiled sheepishly as she relaxed her grip on Stacie’s hips.

“Oh,” she giggled and Stacie turned in her arms to face her. She bit her lip seductively.

“You know, Bree, you are really sexy when you get jealous,” whispered Stacie before tenderly kissing her and Aubrey melted into the kiss.

“So hot,” they heard behind them and Stacie flipped off Nathan as he laughed.

“No ogling my girl, Nate,” teased Stacie and Aubrey laughed as the two of them stuck their tongues out at each other.

“Hey, I am a warm-blooded man. Give me a break here,” he teased as he filled a box full of donuts and grabbed another empty one. Stacie’s jaw dropped as he gave Aubrey his best smile and walked behind the display.

“Yours are on the house. What can I get you, Aubrey? Want to try one of our daily specials,” he asked and Aubrey laughed at the way Stacie was playfully glaring at him.

“You little traitor, you have known me since we were six and you are just going to toss me aside for my girlfriend?”

“Sorry, Stace, but blondes are hotter. Is it true you have more fun?” Aubrey winked at him.

“Stace is my girlfriend. What do you think?” He laughed and Stacie kissed her cheek. Aubrey pointed at one of the donuts and gasped.

“Is that bacon?”

“Yep, that is our bacon maple bar. It is a favorite around here. You have to try it,” said Nathan.

“She loves blueberries too,” said Stacie and he grabbed a blueberry donut.

“Alright, then how about a bacon maple bar, blueberry cake donut, and I will toss in a Marshall Mathers and Apple Fritter too. Those are the faves.”

“Add two Oh Captain, My Captains, I am sure my mom will love that,” said Stacie and Aubrey playfully nudged her as Nathan looked on in amused confusion.

“Inside joke, Nate, that will be it along with my usual mix,” said Stacie as she handed him her black card. He winked at her and grabbed two more.

“A couple more of the loops for later, on the house,” he added and she dramatically gasped.

“You do still love me.”

“I think I will keep you. Bring her around next time too, okay,” said Nathan and Stacie stuck her tongue out at him again as she grabbed the boxes of donuts.

“Stop ogling her! Love you, Nate, tell the family I send my love as usual.”

“Bye Stace,” he called as they left. Stacie immediately opened the box of donuts, much to the amusement of Aubrey.

“That good,” she asked and Stacie smirked.

“You tell me,” said Stacie as she held a blueberry donut to her lips. Aubrey bit into it and immediately moaned in pleasure.

“That is delicious. I have had blueberry donuts before, but that is ridiculously good.”

“Told you they are the best. The Loop is one of my favorites though. It reminds me of being a kid again,” explained Stacie as she gave Aubrey a bite of her donut. It had vanilla frosting and Fruit Loops on top. Aubrey giggled.

“Okay, I get it now and you are right. They are really good.”

“I am glad you like them. Come on, let’s get home so we can have some with milk,” suggested Stacie.

 

The drive to the Conrad House was scenic and picturesque. Her parents lived outside of the city and Aubrey was in awe of the evergreen trees and beautiful forest. It was a sunny summer day and they drove with the top and windows down. Aubrey had another moment of remembering the wealth Stacie came from when they drove through the open gates of the Conrad property. What Stacie called a “home” was more of a compound with a cluster of homes and buildings that mixed modern with rustic design. The Conrad Family owned many properties, but Stacie grew up on the 28 acres of land that they called home on the outskirts of Portland. There were two Teslas parked in the circular driveway and Stacie smirked.

“My brothers are here. They love their Teslas, but I still think the BMW coupes are way better. We are car people. Tell them about your admiration for Elon Musk’s approach to business and they will love you forever,” informed Stacie as the door to the house opened and her brothers jogged out. She laughed when they opened her door and both hugged her.

“Hey Stace,” they said in unison and she hugged them both tightly.

“EJ, Derek, this is Aubrey,” she said as Aubrey got out of the car. She knew the Conrad family had good genes, but was still floored by how handsome Stacie’s brothers were. They had matching hazel eyes and short, jet black hair. Each came over to hug her as Stacie popped the trunk of the car.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Aubrey. You have to tell us your secret,” said EJ.

“What secret is that?”

“How you got Stacie out of the lab and into a Bella’s uniform,” said Derek and the boys chuckled as Stacie swatted at them.

“Alright, you losers, get away from my girlfriend,” giggled Stacie. The boys grabbed their suitcases as Stacie let out a squeal of delight. Aubrey looked up to see a handsome older man with black hair jog over to Stacie. She jumped into his arms and giggled.

“Hey dad, come meet Aubrey,” she said and he kissed the top of her head as he sighed in relief.

“It is about time you got here. We were starting to worry since your flight landed over an hour ago.”

“We stopped to get donuts,” informed Aubrey as she held her hand out to him.

“Aubrey Posen, this is Eric Conrad,” Stacie formally introduced and Eric ignored Aubrey’s hand to pull her in for a hug.

“You are surrounded by a family of huggers, Aubrey,” he chuckled and Aubrey smiled. Aubrey’s father was not very affectionate, but Stacie already warned her that Eric was the exact opposite.

“I hope you had a good flight. We are sure you girls will want to just relax today since we have a busy few days coming up. You are going to love the music festival. Helen is on a call, but should be…”

“I cut it short, my love. I told Liza I had to spend some much needed time with our baby girl. Everything else can wait,” announced Helen as she walked outside. Aubrey had never met Helen of Troy, the legendary Bella with a sultry voice and body that made men fawn all over her during her days at Barden. She heard the stories and even saw some pictures, but they did not do the woman justice. Stacie looked a lot like her mother. She had her father’s eyes, but matched her mother in hair color and stature. They both exuded sex appeal and had a presence that demanded attention when they entered a room. Stacie kissed her cheek and hugged her as Helen smiled kindly at Aubrey.

“We haven’t been officially introduced Aubrey, but it is a pleasure to meet the captain that led the Bellas to their first ever ICCA Championship. I never got the chance to call to congratulate you,” said Helen as she hugged Aubrey.

“The orchids you sent were more than enough and very beautiful. Thank you,” said Aubrey.

“It was the least I could do,” said Helen as Aubrey tried not to feel intimidated under her gaze. Helen was polite about it, but she was scrutinizing Aubrey as Stacie grabbed her hand. Helen glanced at her husband and he gave a small nod before clearing his throat.

“Boys, will you put their things in Stacie’s room? Stace, you mentioned donuts. Let’s grab them and head into the kitchen,” instructed Eric. Helen caught Aubrey’s eyes as she spoke.

“We will be right there. I hope you got my favorite,” said Helen and Stacie nodded but did not budge.

“We did, so let’s go have some,” she said, noticing that her mother wanted to be alone with Aubrey and refusing to leave her girlfriend behind. Aubrey kissed her cheek in reassurance.

“We will be right there, babe.”

“Bree, you don’t have to…”

“It’s okay. Just save my maple bacon bar,” said Aubrey and Stacie sighed, but nodded. Her father grabbed the boxes of donuts and Stacie gave her mother a look as she passed.

“Be nice,” she warned and Helen winked at her. Aubrey took in a deep breath as Helen led her over to the patio table and chairs by the west wing of the house, which overlooked the main entrance of the property. The trickling of water down the marble fountain and singing of birds in the distance was all they heard at first as Aubrey waited for Helen to speak. The anticipation was killing her.

“Before you say anything, you need to know something. I love your daughter. She is amazing and perfect and everything I didn’t even realize I needed before I met her. I know this is unconventional….”

“Aubrey…”

“But I didn’t go into it thinking that…”

“Aubrey, breathe,” soothed Helen and Aubrey took in a shaky breath as the woman spoke up.

“I was shocked when Stacie told me about you. Worrying about a romance between a captain and her members was not really an issue before. I am sure it happened, but it used to be unbecoming of a Bella to speak of such things. I am not naïve though. I know plenty of Bellas had eyes for each other over the years, but times were different. I am happy things have changed in that regard. We need to acknowledge that two Bellas can fall in love and there is nothing wrong with that. I am okay with you as a former captain.” Aubrey sighed in relief, but then tensed again.

“What about as her girlfriend?” Helen smiled slyly and Aubrey made a mental note that Stacie also got her mischievous look from her mother as well.

“That may be where we have an issue. Stacie is in love with you and my daughter does not love easily. So this is the part where I as her mother get to interrogate you. Her father always looked forward to doing it. He even thought about buying a shotgun when she was a teenager, but I told him we would not fall into archaic ways because he finally realized Stacie was a beautiful young woman that would break hearts someday. When she said she was in love with you, we changed the plan a bit and now I get to do the questioning. What are your intentions here, Aubrey? You live in New York City. She is at Barden.”

“We make it work.”

“Long distance is hard.”

“Not having her in my life is harder.”

“You are quick on your feet and smart. I like that, but it doesn’t make your answers heartfelt.”

“Then look me in my eyes,” challenged Aubrey and Helen shifted in her seat to look over at Aubrey.

“I am listening.”

“My father taught me that all you have is your word. I don’t like to lie. I take pride in keeping my promises, so all I can do is be honest with you. Your daughter terrifies me because I have never felt so in love before. This was unexpected and I fought it for a long time, all year when she was a freshman, but for some reason, she just didn’t care. She had her pick of anyone and she chose me. We work. Being with her is what makes everything else easy. I don’t know what Stace wants in the future, but I do know that I am deeply in love with your daughter and I want to be with her forever.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“I am aware.” Helen giggled and sighed as she gave Aubrey a wink.

“You can relax now. You passed, which I had a feeling you would,” conceded Helen and Aubrey sighed in relief.

“So, are we okay then?”

“You make my daughter’s eyes light up and smile like I have never seen before. We are better than okay. Come on, I need a donut. Did you get the Old Dirty Bastard?” Aubrey couldn’t stop from laughing and nodded as they headed toward the house.

“I didn’t believe Stace when she said it was your favorite.”

“You have to try it. It has Oreos and peanut butter, of course it is my favorite. I enjoy the rapper as well.”

“Oh my God,” laughed Aubrey.

“When Stacie was in trouble as a child, I would drop her off at Conway Academy with Wu-Tang Clan playing in the car. It mortified her.”

“She never told me that. I need to hear more stories like that,” laughed Aubrey and Helen giggled as they entered the house, both knowing they would get along just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their summer trip to Portland was one of Aubrey’s favorite vacations. Stacie was right. Portland was weird in all the best ways. It was all-night donut shops and summer music festivals. It was drives through the forest and a long weekend at the Conrad Beach House. It was making love under the stars by Hug Point of Arch Cape and sneaking in kisses while hanging with the family. The Conrad Family loved Aubrey. She was ambitious like they were. Stacie’s father loved her business acumen and knowledge of all things Wall Street. The twins spent the first days teasing Stacie about bringing home a hot blonde and when Aubrey teased them right back, they told her she would fit right in.

Fall of Year Two was still bittersweet. After nights of making love and promises to see each other soon, they went back to their routines, Stacie with school and Aubrey with work. Aubrey wasn’t thrilled with Chloe failing Russian Lit yet again, but she didn’t make a fuss this time. Instead, she was the supportive friend that visited her girlfriend and best friend whenever she had a long weekend. This time, the holiday vacation arguments weren’t about Stacie going home. They were about Stacie’s parents wanting them both there for Christmas. Aubrey’s father agreed to settle for Thanksgiving since he had to work most of Christmas anyways, as long as he got to hang out with Stacie as well and play Call of Duty in person instead of online. By the time winter was over, the Bellas were in their groove and a well-oiled machine, so spring was full of ICCA victories and another championship.

Summer of Year Three was the best yet with promises of future plans and thinking of the next chapter of their lives together. It was reunions and bliss with trips to the arcade and another vacation in Portland. They celebrated Stacie’s 21st birthday at a music festival with her family and the first legal drink Stacie bought with a smile was for Aubrey. Everything was great going into Stacie’s senior year, until Amy’s debacle at the Kennedy Center.

That was followed by apologies, statements, and ultimatums. Stacie called Aubrey many nights concerned about the Bellas. Beca was spread too thin with her internship at a record label, school, and the demands of being captain. Chloe was starting to feel the pressure as a senior with too many taken courses and not enough credits. It had to be her last year according to her parents and the anxiety of moving on was at an all-time high. Aubrey tried her best to be there for her girlfriend and her best friend, which is why she took her company up on their offer to have her run The Lodge at Fallen Leaves. After two scathing assessments the previous years about the resort and the way it was managed, the company suggested she try to iron out the wrinkles. It was the last chance for the property before the company would cut bait and shut it down. The opportunity meant she could be closer by the love of her life and also help the Bellas when the time came.

With DSM and the Worlds right around the corner, she agreed to help when Chloe asked her. Stacie was relieved. It meant more time together and help with the Bellas, which was desperately needed. Aubrey smiled when she heard a knock on her cabin door that evening. She knew Stacie would try again. The first night, Aubrey was more than happy to have a heavy make out session with her girlfriend, but made her go back to her tent to bond with her team. Tonight was different though. After a day of arguments, tough love, and a lot of yelling, the night ended with the Bellas finding their sound. Aubrey opened the door and Stacie sighed in relief when Aubrey didn’t pull away from her kiss.

“I need you,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey nodded.

“I know, baby, me too,” mumbled Aubrey as they fell on the bed. Aubrey had been conflicted since Stacie arrived. She was there to do a job and help the Bellas, but she desperately missed making love to her girlfriend. She was surprised when Stacie did not throw their clothes off and give in to the sexual tension building between them all day right away. Instead, Stacie took her time, making sure Aubrey knew how much she loved and needed her. They reveled in the post-coital bliss afterwards, holding each other close and having their usual pillow talk.

“You were right about, Emily. She is a good addition. I still agree with Chloe’s initial sentiment after that riff-off though.”

“She was nervous and sang the first thing to come to mind.”

“Speaking of that, what if we used it to our advantage against DSM,” suggested Aubrey.

“What do you mean,” asked Stacie as she drew invisible circles on Aubrey’s hip.

“The rules of Worlds are different from ICCAs. The only way to beat DSM is to drown them out with strength in numbers. You can’t beat them at their own game. They are a machine and way more in sync, but you are a family. You have things they don’t have and maybe it is time to use that.”

“You think you can help with that?”

“We can call your mom.”

“Can’t, she is in Dubai for research for the next several weeks. I asked her advice though and she said something about Bellas for life. It was hard to hear her. I think she was in the desert somewhere. I need to talk to my dad about her little adventures. The woman is too old to be braving deserts in search of new medical research. We have an entire team for that,” pouted Stacie.

“I love how close you are with your parents.”

“They love you too you know,” she informed and Aubrey kissed her sweetly.

“My dad called yesterday and asked about you. I think he calls me more now just to see how you are doing.”

“Don’t be jealous because Call of Duty is our jam.” Aubrey laughed.

“You and my dad will never have a jam.” Stacie rolled on top of her.

“Too late, babe, we totally do.”

“Nope, not a thing.” Stacie began tickling her and Aubrey finally surrendered.

“Fine, but only because he is a general with war constantly on the brain. I swear he is living vicariously through that avatar you created for him.” Stacie giggled and laced their fingers together.

“Bree?”

“Yea, babe.”

“I think it is time to have the talk,” confessed Stacie and Aubrey sighed. They had been putting it off for months. Stacie would be graduating soon. She already applied to several graduate programs for bioengineering.

“Okay, do you want to start?”

“Yea, um, since you are thinking about running this place for a while, I am going to accept Barden’s offer. It is a good offer, fully funded and I get to work with Dr. Fitz still. I think we do great work together.”

“Stace, you can’t just settle for Barden. We have been over this.”

“I am not leaving Georgia. It is either Georgia Tech or Barden so….”

“Stacie, I love you….”

“Choose one of them then and stop trying to push me away,” accused Stacie and Aubrey cupped her face.

“Stacie, I am in love with you. I want everything with you. Baby, I never thought I could love someone or have as much with someone as I have with you. I am not going anywhere.”

“I am tired of doing long distance. We finally have a chance to be together for good, so let’s take it.”

“Not if it means you missing out on opportunities.”

“I am not going to miss out.”

“Stace, we both know Barden is not MIT or Yale or even NYU. It is good, but not amazing.”

“I can do amazing work anywhere though. My brain is kind of a big deal you know. The ideas aren't going to be better just because I am at MIT.”

“Stace…” Stacie interrupted her with a tender kiss.

“Ask me what I want, Bree.” Aubrey sighed and stroked her girlfriend’s hair.

“What do you want, baby?”

“I want you and a good grad program and nights of making love and holding each other. I want everything we have talked about, the dinner dates and making plans for the future and…you know…the permanent stuff.”

“Permanent stuff,” asked Aubrey and Stacie gulped. She kissed the ring finger on Aubrey’s hand and nodded.

“Yea, permanent stuff,” she repeated. Aubrey captured her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around Stacie.

“I love you so much, Stace,” she whispered before kissing Stacie’s ring finger as well. Stacie grinned from ear to ear and sighed in relief knowing that they wanted the same things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They did it. They pulled it off. The Bellas, with the help of past Bellas, managed to beat DSM. It was time to move on and leave Barden behind. All but Emily graduated, even Chloe, and it was time to leave the Bellas to the next generation of acapella singers. Copenhagen was lively that night as the Bellas celebrated. Stacie and Aubrey spent most of the night with their friends before slipping away to celebrate alone.

Aubrey smiled as she watched her girlfriend sleeping peacefully the next morning. They were heading back to the states that afternoon, but Aubrey had one more thing to do. She glanced at the clock and knew she was procrastinating. She quietly rolled out of bed, got dressed, and did her best to not wake up Stacie. She left a note on her pillow saying she would be back soon before leaving the room to go downstairs. It was still quite early and her body was achy from the night of partying. She smiled as she got into the elevator and thought about the private party she had with Stacie. The thought of their night together made her ache between her legs and she shook her head in amusement. After all their years together, they still had such a passion for one another and she couldn’t wait to be with her girlfriend again. However, she knew what was coming. The elevator opened on the floor of the lobby and she gave a small smile when she entered the hotel’s restaurant and saw Eric sipping a mug of coffee and reading the paper. He smiled when he saw her and greeted her with a hug.

“Thank you for coming. I apologize for the short window of time, but my flight from London could only be diverted for so long. I would have waited to do this back in the states, but Helen and I are extending our trip in Europe for the month. I took the liberty of ordering your favorite. They had the blend and I didn’t want them to run out,” he informed as they sat down and motioned toward the other mug of coffee.

“There is an amazing shop in Madrid that I think you would enjoy. You should travel there someday and…”

“Eric, why did you need to meet with me and why did you tell me not to let Stacie know,” questioned Aubrey and he sighed. He put down his newspaper and ran a hand through his hair. Aubrey knew that nervous mannerism. Stacie did it all the time when she was unsure of what to say.

“I know you love my daughter and I know how much she loves you. You two are great together, Aubrey, and I never expected to like someone as much as I like you for my daughter.” Aubrey sighed.

“But,” she prompted and he hesitated before speaking up.

“But, I don’t want her to give up her life for you,” he confessed and she slowly nodded. She knew the talk was coming. Stacie told her parents about staying at Barden for graduate school and Aubrey knew her father would not be pleased.

“It was one thing for her to do her undergrad at Barden. Maybe it was to spite me. Maybe it was what she needed, but it was fine because undergrad isn’t that important. Grad school is different though. You choose a grad school by its reputation and that reputation will follow you into your career.”

“Why are you telling me this and not Stacie?”

“Because you and I both know she will stay unless you give her a reason not to,” he informed and Aubrey frowned.

“Wait, you want me to break up with her? Are you insane? I love Stacie. She is everything to me.”

“I know that and I know you two are great together, but she is stubborn, like her mother…”

“And father,” added Aubrey and Eric sighed.

“Look, I know what I am asking you to do.”

“Do you because you don’t seem very upset about it?”

“I am upset. I am upset that she fell in love at such a young age and that it is blinding her to her opportunities. I am upset that I have to have a secret meeting with her girlfriend because she won’t even take my calls anymore. I love my daughter. I want what is best for her and if you two are meant to be, it will all work out. It did for me and her mother.”

“You don’t see the irony in this, do you?” He frowned in confusion.

“I know all about you and Helen, Eric. I know your parents didn’t want you together. I know you were almost disowned and moved to the opposite side of the country to make your own way. Why can't you let Stacie make her own choices? This is ridiculous and this conversation is over.” Aubrey stood up and he sighed.

“She turned down a summer abroad with Sofia Vincenzo,” he informed and Aubrey slowly sat back down.

“What?”

“She is the best bioengineer in the world, Aubrey. She personally invited Stacie to Naples for the summer to study with her, to discover new advancements in medicine with her, and Stacie said no. I wasn’t giving up much for Helen. My trust fund would have been fine, my family would come around, and my brain and hers would let us thrive. Stacie is passing up the opportunity of a lifetime for you. I haven’t even been able to work with Sofia. Stacie is special. She is gifted and I have watched her downplay it for the past four years, acting as if being a Bella and a good girlfriend is enough. I never once was wasting my talent to be with Helen. Can you say the same for my daughter?” Aubrey wiped a tear as it fell and Eric ran a hand through his hair.

“Aubrey, look at me,” he urged and she slowly looked up as she crossed her arms.

“I hate this. I hate that I even have to ask you to do this, but Stacie only sees you right now, not her future in medicine, not the lives she could save or the people she could help. I am not asking you as a prick of a father trying to ruin your happiness. I am asking you as a father that just wants her to refocus for a bit.”

“I’ll think about it,” she whispered before walking out. She headed back toward the elevator and was about to enter when Alice, her former captain and arch nemesis, exited.

“Posen, of course you are up at….hey, are you okay,” questioned Alice and Aubrey gave a curt nod.

“Yea, fine, I have to go.” Aubrey got in and pushed the button to her floor as Alice eyed her suspiciously.

 

Stacie could tell something was wrong. When she woke up, something felt off with Aubrey, but her girlfriend wouldn’t tell her what was going on. She kept saying she was fine, which Stacie knew was a lie, but she let it go for now. They had a flight to catch anyways. She grew more suspicious when she saw Aubrey and Chloe arguing at the airport. She and Beca went to get snacks and when they came back, the two best friends were in a heated exchange. Stacie asked again what was wrong, but Aubrey said it was fine. Her annoyance grew when Aubrey was quiet the entire plane ride. She knew they would sleep most of it, but Aubrey was distant, barely kissing or touching her. By the time they got back to Atlanta and to Aubrey’s apartment, she lost her patience.

“What is up, Bree? It is like I woke up in an argument and didn’t even realize it. What is going on and you better not say it is fine or nothing,” warned Stacie. Aubrey put her suitcase down by the door and crossed her arms. Her heart was pounding and for the first time in years, she truly believed she was going to be sick. She gulped and cleared her throat.

“I have been thinking about what you said…um…what we talked about back at the cabin when the girls were there and I am not ready for that, Stace.”

“Ready for what?”

“The permanent stuff,” whispered Aubrey as tears filled her eyes. Stacie gulped and ran a hand through her hair.

“Oh, well, that’s okay, babe. We don’t need to have all that now. I was talking about the future and…”

“See that’s the thing, Stace. Um, look I haven’t been honest with you for a while now and I need to come clean.” Aubrey thought for hours about why, how, or what she could even say that Stacie would not see through right away. She couldn’t say she didn’t love her. It would be easy for Stacie to know that wasn’t the case. Instead, she played off of what all people in long distance relationships feared at some point, the things that can happen with distance.

“Bree, what are you talking about?”

“There, um, there was someone else in New York,” she whispered because she couldn’t say it any louder out of fear of crumbling. Stacie felt the lump in her throat grow when Aubrey wouldn’t look at her. She could feel her heart pounding.

“Aubrey, what, I mean that makes no sense. You and I…we have been…”

“It happened last year, after the summer, after you left. He…”

“He, it is a he?”

“He was hired to work on some of the new accounts and I was showing him the ropes. We just hit it off and things happened. I tried to call it off and that is why I really took over the resort, but the more time I am here, the more I know what I want, and I can't let you sacrifice your future when I know I can't be in it.”

“So you just…you were cheating on me with some guy for months and you felt so guilty that you moved here, but now…now…”

“Now I know that it wasn’t from the loneliness or the distance. I want to be with him. We are good together. He is older and we are in the same place in life,” she said as she looked down. Aubrey could hear the moment Stacie believed it. The moment the insecurity about their age difference and the distance crept back in. The sob gave it away and it broke her heart. She knew the lie would have to be big enough to do the damage. Eric was right about Stacie. She was stubborn. She would fight for them and stay for them if she felt there was a chance.

“I can't believe you,” whispered Stacie before storming out of the apartment. The moment the door slammed shut, Aubrey crumbled. She covered her mouth to try to stop the sobs from being too loud just in case Stacie would hear her as she waited for the elevator.

She knew it would be painful, but not like this, not like her heart was being ripped out. Not like everything good and meaningful was sucked out of her in an instant. She felt like she was going to lose her resolve. She felt her body wanting to jump up and run to Stacie, to tell her it was a lie and her father was an idiot, but something Eric said resonated with her. Stacie was special and part of Aubrey did feel selfish for being the reason the world didn’t get the Stacie it deserved. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried, hoping the pain would at least dull to an ache soon enough.

 

Pounding. Aubrey’s eyes slowly opened as she heard pounding. She slowly lifted her head off the living room floor and looked around to gather her thoughts. She was in her apartment, the bottle of tequila was almost gone, and she never managed to get to her bedroom. There was a pounding on the door before the sound of keys jingling could be heard and the door opened.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” shrieked Chloe and Aubrey winced as she held her head.

“Chloe, softer,” she mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose and Chloe started to pace.

“You told her you cheated on her? Are you out of your fucking mind? I can't believe you even went through with daddy dearest’s idiot plan!”

“It happened and it is what it is. Can you please just go so I can shower and get some real sleep?”

“Fuck that, Bree,” shouted Chloe and Aubrey jumped from the outburst. She had never seen Chloe so enraged before and she gritted her teeth.

“Chloe, enough, alright! I feel bad enough and you don’t get to come in here and make things worse! She was giving up her future for me and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Save me the noble bullshit, alright? You don’t get to make this decision for her. If she loves you enough to stay, then let her stay!”

“No, Chloe! Not everyone should choose giving up their future and moving forward just so they can play house with their girlfriend. Some of us actually want to contribute to society in a healthy manner, not follow Beca around like a lost puppy,” shouted Aubrey and Chloe flinched at the words.

“Excuse me?”

“I am not in the mood for your shit. You want to have a relationship where you purposefully fail and underachieve in order to make sure you can keep the girl, then that is on you, but that’s not what I want for Stacie. I love her. I am painfully head over heels without a doubt in love with her, but she isn’t going to be average for me. She doesn’t get to downplay or pretend that she can't do a million times better than Barden for me. You stayed out of fear that you would lose Beca if you two actually had to be apart. Stacie and I aren't you two.”

“You’re right because Beca and I are going to actually have our life together!”

“Beca has never once given up a damn thing to be with you. You gave up years for her. You want to judge a relationship, look in the mirror,” shouted Aubrey and Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek as she slowly nodded.

“Yea, well, at least I can honestly say that I made my own choices for my relationship. Beca would never make that choice for me, lie to me, hurt me, and manipulate me just so she can feel like a martyr and not have to fear she will be resented later. I got the girl, Aubrey. I also got the degree and grad school in L.A. with the love of my life. You just threw yours away like she was nothing. You may want to rethink that definition of love you got in your head and friendship as well,” said Chloe before storming out. It was the second slam of a door Aubrey had heard in the past twelve hours and both hurt immensely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*One Year Later*

MIT was well-equipped for everything necessary at a prestigious research institution. The laboratories were state-of-the-art. The technology was up-to-date. It was everything a brilliant mind like Stacie’s needed. Almost everything. She grabbed one of her tablets and began furiously typing on it as she spoke into the small device in her ear.

“Maia, I need a status update,” she said and the device echoed the results into her ear.

“Of course, Stacie, oxygen levels have increased by 33.8 percent.”

“Is the growth slowing down in rate?”

“Yes, by 3.4% since April 27 at 3:29 PM,” said the female voice. Stacie typed the numbers into her tablet as one of the researchers entered the lab.

“That’s a decrease that we can work with, Ellie. It is slow, but steady. We may have something here,” informed Stacie and Ellie smirked.

“You mean you may. You know, Stacie, I have been here for three years and haven’t made half the progress you have. Slow down, you are starting to make the rest of us feel inept,” teased Ellie and Stacie winked at her.

“It is my job to keep you on your toes as the fresh meat coming in.”

“Well, slow down a bit. No one can keep up with you on a regular basis, but now that you are pulling all-nighters, it is next to impossible. How are you doing it?”

“Maia helps. She clears things up when I am foggy or tired,” she said as she pointed to the device attached to her ear.

“Oh yea, your dad sent you the new tech. That is stellar,” said Ellie as she reached for it, but Stacie slapped her hand away.

“And expensive.”

“How much is it? I heard there are only like three in existence because of the price of labor and production. Not even Conrad Industries can pop them out that fast.”

“More than your scholarship at MIT can afford, I assure you. I gave my dad the idea years ago but he finally found a prototype that actually works. Maia is a lifesaver, quite literally.”

“Maia, why do you call it that?”

“My Artificial Intelligence Assistant, Maia, look I should probably actually try to get some sleep. I have been here since last night. I am becoming a night owl thanks to these little guys. I find they give me data at night, maybe they really are nocturnal. I should test that theory later, but I have to go,” she said as she shut off the lights to the docking station for the microorganisms and discarded her gloves.

“A few of us are going out for a drink tonight after Nixon’s class, you in? You know Henry has a thing for you.”

“Henry has a thing for a lot of people,” said Stacie with a wink and Ellie giggled.

“Seriously though, Stacie, do you have a type of guy…type of girl….”

“I have a type of research and I am exhausted after a rousing night with it, so I will see you in Methods this afternoon.”

“Whatever you say,” laughed Ellie with a shake of her head. Stacie took the small device out of her ear and peeled off the protective latex she kept on it while in the lab. She tossed it in the trash and washed up before exiting the research facility. She yawned and stretched as she walked to her car.

“Maia, call mom.”

“Calling mom,” said the device and she smiled as she got into her BMW and her mother’s giggle filled her ear.

“Hello, my love, how are you doing? Did you pull another all-nighter?”

“I think the microbes have a cycle that we can take advantage of. Maybe even create a device that can work on an alternate loop to repair the damage.”

“Stacie, I did not ask you about your research. I am asking about my daughter. How are you?”

“I am fine, just tired. I am going to get some sleep before Methods.”

“What are your plans for the weekend?”

“I have a lab report to work on and I really think I am onto something here so I will hang out in the lab.”

“Stace, you should hang out with some friends. Socialize, you know, it is an important aspect of life.”

“So is my work. You of all people should know that. I have to go, but I wanted you to know that I am safe, eating….”

“Happy?”

“All that good stuff, love you, bye mom. Maia, end call.” She let out a sigh of relief when the beep let her know the call was over.

She knew her mother was concerned about her, but she was doing what she promised her family she would do. She focused on her research and studies, not on the woman that broke her heart. When Aubrey admitted to having her affair, Stacie changed her plans. She informed Barden that she had reconsidered her other offers and decided to decline theirs. The professors at MIT were thrilled when she agreed to attend their university instead and she was greeted with more fanfare in the department than she would have preferred her first week.

In terms of school, Stacie was in her element. MIT had tons of resources and facilities for her research. She struggled socially though and gave up on interacting much outside of school with others. Cambridge was different from Atlanta. It was much colder and the culture was different. She wasn’t a fan, but the program was prestigious and many of her professors marveled at her work. It put a target on her back with her peers though. Many of them were used to being the big shots in their programs, the top of their class, the best of the best, and they saw her as a threat. It was something Stacie dealt with in high school as well and one of the reasons she flew under the radar at Barden. People simply treated her differently when they realized she most likely was the smartest person in the room.

She made it to her penthouse, which was a few blocks from campus. Her father made sure she had the best of everything and she appreciated it, but she didn’t think it was necessary. She was a bit confused about his sudden need to lavish her with gifts every chance he got, but she wasn’t one to complain about a new laptop, the best equipment, and backstage passes to tickets he thought she would like. She gave the tickets to Ellie and suggested the girl ask out Pieter, a guy she was crushing on in their program. Ellie was from Germany and did not come from money, so Stacie tried to help her out as much as she could. They were acquaintances but Stacie wasn’t interested in making many friends. She sighed in relief when she entered her penthouse, turned off the alarm, and headed for the kitchen. She frowned when the new smart speaker her father sent her announced that Beca was calling.

“Answer,” commanded Stacie as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

“About time, woman!”

“Well hello to you too, Bec. What’s up?”

“I have been trying to call you for two days, Stace. It is kind of important.”

“Oh, well next time, call Maia. You know I accept emergency calls on it.”

“It isn’t that type of emergency. I mean it is but….well Chlo is acting like it is, but…”

“Spit it out, Mitchell,” giggled Stacie as she plopped down on the couch in her living room.

“Emily is in trouble.” Stacie jumped back up and tossed her bowl of cereal on the coffee table.

“Wait, what? Why didn’t you call me! Is she hurt? I will schedule the next flight out, just give me…”

“Whoa, calm down, she isn’t hurt. The Bellas are in trouble, Emily’s Bellas,” clarified Beca and Stacie gritted her teeth as she clutched her chest.

“For fuck sake, Beca, you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you really calling me about Bella business? I was never a captain and it sounds like a job for one. I have to go.”

“No, wait! They are in serious trouble, Stace, like end of the Bellas, Emily suspended type of trouble.” Stacie slowly nodded.

“Okay, yea, I am listening. What the hell is going on?”

“One of her members hazed one of their freshman, they spiked her shampoo with some type of dye or some bullshit like that and it turns out the girl was allergic to some of the chemicals. It is a long story, but Emily is asking for help. Chlo and I are flying out from L.A. today and it would be great if you could be there this weekend.”

“Beca, I don’t know.”

“Look, I get it and you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t a big deal, but this is Em we are talking about. She is like a little sister and we have to help her. After all, she did help save our asses, right?” Stacie scrubbed her face with her hands in frustration, but nodded.

“Yea, right, okay, um, let me make some calls and I will be there this afternoon. I don’t think my parents or brothers are using the jet in New York.”

“The jet in New York….you have multiple jets?”

“Don’t even try to sound stunned Miss I Took A Private Jet After the Grammys,” teased Stacie and Beca laughed.

“I forgot I told you about that. Alright, I will see you soon and thank you, Stace, I know what I am asking.”

“Yea, soon,” she said before hanging up. She groaned as she thought about where she would be that weekend. She used to love Atlanta, but now she could barely stomach the idea of setting foot in the city again.

 

She was able to schedule a flight for later that morning and put on her sunglasses as she stepped off of the plane in Atlanta. An older man in a nice gray suit approached her with a folder.

“Afternoon, Miss Conrad, welcome back to Georgia. We have everything you requested and of course the BMW. I hear you have a love of the Gran Coupe’s and was able to get you the newest model. Let us know if you need anything else,” he said as he handed her the keys and took her luggage.

“Thank you, maybe my dad will buy me one for Christmas since he is adamant about me suddenly needing a new car,” she grumbled and followed him over to the red BMW. As soon as he placed her luggage in the trunk, she started the car and revved the engine. Her phone began to ring and she frowned when she saw that it was her father. She ignored the call and gave the concierge a wave before leaving. Suddenly, her earpiece began beeping and she rolled her eyes.

“Maia, answer,” she grumbled, knowing who it would be.

“Why are you in Atlanta,” asked her father and she sighed.

“Bella business, you wouldn’t understand. Don’t worry, I am trying to get in and out as soon as possible. Didn’t mom tell you about this? It actually does involve her as well.”

“She said something happened with one of the new girls?”

“Yea, apparently hazing, I don’t know the full story, but I am sure she will tell you whenever the news makes the rumor mill.”

“Or you could call me so we could have a conversation longer than a minute.”

“That sounds like time and work, something I don’t have a lot of dad.”

“Stacie, I am worried about you.”

“See, there you go again with the worry talk. I don’t get you. I am doing what you wanted. I am at your school, doing your work, living your….well I guess my life. Why are you suddenly worried?”

“I just thought you would be happier by now. It has been a year and….”

“Maia, end call.” Stacie rolled her eyes when her father called right back.

“Maia, place dad on do not disturb.”

“Stacie, dad is now on do not disturb. You will need to deactivate the feature to accept calls from the contact again.”

“Not doing that anytime soon,” she said with a smirk and sped down the highway as the skyline of Atlanta appeared.

“Welcome back, Stace,” she mumbled as she turned on the radio and headed for Barden.

 

Emily was perched on the steps of the Bella House with her face in her hands. Her boyfriend, Benji, wrapped his arms around her to try to console her, but she was too distraught.

“It is going to be okay, Em.”

“What the hell am I going to say to them? How do I explain to them that they left me in charge, literally gave me the pitch pipe, and I destroyed the Bellas in less than a year? That has to be some type of record, right?”

“The Bellas aren't destroyed and this is not your fault. Erin has been expelled, Virginia is going to be okay, and you are doing the best you can with what you have.”

“Maybe I am not. Obviously I am not. I mean, she could have died, Benji, do you get that because I am pretty sure the board is going to.”

“I know that, but she is okay and that is what matters. Hey look, someone is here,” he said and Emily took in a deep breath as she stood up. Stacie got out of the car and gulped as she looked at the Bella House.

“Stacie, you came,” exclaimed Emily as she ran over to her. Stacie giggled as she jumped into her arms to hug her.

“Easy there, Em. Hey, how are you? What is going on?”

“You haven’t been checking the group chats at all lately have you?” Stacie smiled sheepishly.

“I have been a bit busy, sorry. What’s up?”

“I don’t think I can explain it a million times again. It just makes me want to cry. Let’s wait for the others to get here first and I will explain it to everyone, along with the updates.”

“Speaking of the others, who all is coming?”

“Everyone, this is important, Stace, the Bellas are about to be over, disbanded, for good. And…uh…I may be suspended too,” admitted Emily.

“Jesus, Em, what the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” whined Emily, but the sound of honking stopped her before she could explain more. Stacie couldn’t help but to laugh as a black suburban blaring music pulled into the driveway and Amy, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley got out.

“What’s up aca-bitches, let’s get this party started,” called Amy and Emily smiled as she went to greet them.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Amy, but this isn’t a party. The Bellas are in trouble, remember? Does anyone read my messages in the group chat anymore,” exclaimed Emily and Amy waved her off.

“It will be fine, Legacy, stop being dramatic. I gave a national audience a look at the goods and I was able to graduate. You will be fine,” assured Amy as the others hugged her. More cars started to arrive and Stacie popped the trunk of her car to grab her suitcase. Lilly, Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey got out of their cars and greeted the others as Stacie looked down. She glanced at Aubrey, but looked away when Aubrey did the same. She was thankful she had on sunglasses and took in a deep breath before she slowly made her way over to the group.

“Alright, we are all here, what is going on,” asked Stacie and Cynthia Rose smirked.

“Damn Stace, hi to you too,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie gave her a hug.

“Sorry, C.R., you know I love you. It has just been a long flight.” Beca grabbed Stacie’s suitcase and smiled sympathetically at her.

“Yea, um, how about everyone head inside and get settled so we can figure this all out. Stace, let me grab you for a minute,” said Beca and Stacie nodded in relief as she followed Beca back over toward her car. Amy wrapped an arm around each of them and laughed.

“This is great. It is just like old times. Well, except Stacie is a bit more of a stick in the mud and Aubrey has regressed back to her aca-dictator days and….”

“Hey, Ames, kind of a private conversation, but I promise we will catch up in a bit. I want to know all about your new man,” said Beca and Amy winked at her.

“Got it, cap. See you inside, oh and spoiler alert, he is sexy and amazing in bed.”

“Awesome,” said Beca with a thumbs up. Amy walked inside and Beca sighed.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Is Emily seriously going to get suspended?”

“Or expelled, depending on who you ask, so we really have to pull out all the stops this time. I called the other Bellas just so they aren't ambushed with this. Apparently, there was a local news story about it that got picked up in the acapella circles.”

“There are seriously acapella circles,” asked Stacie with a sly smile and Beca groaned.

“I know and they are probably supervised by Gail and John,” she giggled.

“Let’s Talk-Appella, John, the Barden Bellas are in trouble again,” said Stacie in her best Gail voice.

“Well Gail, what do you expect from a bunch of women,” mocked Beca and they both shook their heads. Beca hugged her tightly.

“I missed you too, Bec,” said Stacie before grabbing her suitcase from Beca and following her inside. The moment they stepped into the house, it was like all the memories came rushing back. The Bellas had been her family for four years and a part of her felt guilty for distancing herself from them the past year. It had just been too painful. Beca nudged her.

“Come on, let’s hear what’s going on,” suggested Beca. They placed their bags in their old rooms and made their way back downstairs to the living room where the others were waiting.

“Where are the rest of the new Bellas,” asked Stacie and Emily sighed.

“Some are with family getting ready for graduation and the others are already heading home for the summer. They probably wouldn’t have stuck around anyways, but especially not with all this going on,” answered Emily.

“They just ditched you? Some friends,” said Stacie as she crossed her arms and Emily nodded.

“Yea, we aren't as tight-knit as our group was,” admitted Emily.

“So what happened, any updates,” asked Chloe as Beca sat down beside her. Aubrey was sitting on Chloe’s other side and Beca glanced up at Stacie before nodding at the spot beside her on the couch. Stacie shook her head, but Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Stacie kicked her shin and got a hiss out of Beca before they focused on Emily.

“Recruiting was a bit difficult when you left. I had to completely start over and didn’t really know many people on campus. We had a big turnout at auditions though, which was nice, except for a lot of the girls were older.”

“Why does that matter,” asked Flo.

“Because they tend to have issues listening to underclassmen, it was a problem in the past too,” informed Chloe and the others nodded in understanding.

“Right, so we had three seniors, two juniors, two other sophomores, and two freshmen. Erin was a junior and I had a bad feeling about her from the beginning, but she was a great singer. The problem was that she was a mean girl. She really liked to pick on the freshmen, especially Virginia. I tried to stop it and I thought I did, but apparently not. The hazing stuff was stupid, but innocent at the beginning, making them do extra chores and stuff like that. When Virginia told me, I talked to the girls and it stopped. I thought things were going great. We sounded pretty good. We won Regionals and even got second place at the Finals, which was great for our first year. I wasn’t home when it happened. I was with Benji, but apparently Erin got in Virginia’s face when she made the comment that she would be happy next year because she wouldn’t be a freshman or hazed anymore. Erin is a bully, so she took it as a challenge. She put green paint in Virginia’s shampoo that night and Virginia had an allergic reaction. One of the seniors took her to the hospital and she is thankfully okay.”

“Then what is the problem? The girl is okay and it wasn’t a violent hazing or anything,” said Chloe.

“When Virginia’s parents found out, they were livid. Virginia had been holding back. She didn’t tell me everything. The girls were constantly picking on her, stealing her stuff, and terrorizing her. I should have seen it. She is an easy target. She is an amazing singer, but she is a bit clumsy and she has a lot of allergies, something Erin knew. No one could prove that Erin meant to harm her, but it was enough for her parents to demand action. Erin got kicked out of school, but that may not be enough. The board wants to review our organization and isn’t sure I am capable as a captain,” explained Emily.

“That’s bullshit. Em, you are a great captain,” assured Beca, but Emily shook her head.

“I am not so sure about that and how would you even know, Beca? I mean I am grateful that you feel that way, but I was chosen as captain by default. There was no one else.”

“You love the Bellas, you know the history, and you saved us senior year,” reminded Beca.

“I know, anyways, um, the hearing is in an hour and I will find out my fate,” she said as Benji gave her a hug.

“They can't expel you, that would be overkill even for them. The Trebles have done some crazy things and we all know Bumper probably deserved to be expelled a few times if their standard is that high,” assured Benji and Amy nodded with a snort.

“Yea, the two of us raised hell for sure,” she laughed.

“We should probably start heading that way. You guys can stay as long as you like. The rooms are yours and maybe if I survive this thing, we can have a little reunion, what do you say,” asked Emily and Amy pumped her fist.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about, Legacy! Bella Reunion,” exclaimed Amy and Stacie cleared her throat.

“Actually, I should probably head back once this is over. I have some research I planned on doing in the lab this weekend, so….”

“Come on, Stace, we never get to see each other. Hell, we don’t even get to hear from you. I am sure grad work at MIT is hard, but live a little, you know, like the Stacie of old,” reminded Cynthia Rose and Aubrey stood up, despite Chloe’s pleading look.

“I should get going now. I just wanted to check on you, Em, and make sure you had the support you needed. You are in good hands. Call me later to let me know how it goes,” informed Aubrey, but Emily ran over to her.

“You can’t go. Bree, you have been like a mentor to me all year. I am really happy everyone else is here, but when I needed advice, you didn’t just call, you came over, you let me cry on your shoulder and gave me a place to hide out when everything first went down. You have been there for me and I really want you here now, please.”

“You did all of that,” asked Amy and Aubrey shrugged as she looked down. She could feel Stacie looking at her as well.

“I know the rest of you don’t have the luxury of being in town anymore, so since I am, I offered to be a pseudo-mentor for Em when she needed it. It isn’t a big deal, but okay, I will stay,” said Aubrey before sitting back down. Emily sighed in relief.

“Great, so let’s head over and get this over with,” suggested Emily. They all nodded and followed her out of the house.

 

Beca let out a low whistle as they all looked around the waiting room of the office. Chloe winked at her with a knowing smile.

“Feel like déjà vu,” teased Chloe and Beca nodded.

“Yea and not the good kind,” admitted Beca. The same assistant as before was still working there and shook her head when she saw them.

“The dean will see you tramps….again,” she informed and Beca rolled her eyes as they all stood up. They filed into the room and frowned when the dean was there, along with several other administrators.

“Miss Junk, I see you brought some alumnae with you. Welcome back, ladies, I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances, but it seems the Bellas cannot stay out of trouble. Miss Junk, you are allowed to make one last statement on your behalf before we make our final judgment,” said the dean and Emily cleared her throat before starting her apology once again. Beca frowned in confusion when Stacie placed her small device in her ear.

“Maia, what are the public financial records for Barden University, include the top ten salaries of the dean’s office,” whispered Stacie and Beca nudged her as the rest of the Bellas glanced at her as well.

“What are you doing,” asked Beca and Stacie shushed her as she tried to listen to the numbers. She smirked when she did.

“Maia, annual profits from last year,” she whispered again and the dean looked over at her.

“I’m sorry, Miss Conrad, are we interrupting your busy schedule,” challenged the dean and she quirked an eyebrow at him as she stepped forward. Emily shook her head at her, but Stacie ignored her.

“Interrupting my schedule, yes, but I wasn’t making a call. I was simply checking the enrollment numbers and profit margins lately. You know dean, if you needed the money all you had to do was ask instead of put on this charade.”

“Excuse me,” he asked as he crossed his arms and the other administrators whispered to each other in disapproval. Beca grabbed Stacie’s arm.

“Dude, seriously, chill, this is not the time to have a meltdown,” whispered Beca, but Stacie rolled her eyes.

“I may not be fluent in speaking alumni, but I got this,” said Stacie and Emily placed her face in her hands.

“I’m going to get kicked out of school. I was so close to finishing too,” mumbled Emily in disbelief. Stacie sauntered over to the dean’s desk and crossed her arms.

“You are bleeding money and I am guessing several of your donors have pulled out since even your salaries are dwindling. How about this? You stop trying to make an example out of an honor student and I will make sure my parents aren’t added to the list of donors you lose this year.” The dean smirked.

“Well, as much as we appreciate the donations of your family, it is not going to be enough to overturn any decisions.”

“However,” prompted Stacie and the dean glanced at the other administrators before continuing.

“However, we are holding another fundraiser over the summer for the library and we would love to see your family in attendance if they have the time in those busy schedules we are interrupting.” Stacie shook her head in disbelief before sighing.

“As alumni of this fine establishment, while my family cannot be in attendance, let me be the first to inform you of our sizeable donation to Barden’s Library. In fact, I will be sure that your Bioengineering Program gets the upgrades in equipment as well, especially to the old lab. Now, will that be all or are you still going to act like Emily has done something more heinous than half the frats and sororities on this campus?” The dean shook her hand.

“Miss Conrad, the fundraising event will miss your presence, but appreciate your kindness. As for Miss Junk, you are a valuable student to this institution and we look forward to seeing you and the Bellas in the fall.” Emily’s jaw dropped and the rest of the Bellas looked on in disbelief as well. Stacie winked at him before turning to face them.

“Whoever said money can’t buy happiness has never met a broke liberal arts college. Oh and dean, one favor, when you add on the wing to the library, please leave the Conrad name off of it. I find that stuff quite tacky. Maia, get me the hell out of here. Tell me the flight schedule for tonight,” said Stacie into the device as she spun on her heels and exited the office. She could hear hurried footsteps as Beca and Emily ran after her.

“Dude, that was like, boss, in a ‘I have way too much money for my own good’ type of way,” said Beca.

“Wait, so that’s it? I am in the clear? How,” asked Emily and Stacie stopped to look at her.

“Because those administrators don’t care about what you did or didn’t do. They care about funds, donations, and their reputation. Lucky for you, my funds are bigger than your black mark on their reputation. Well, at least my family’s funds are.” Emily hugged her and sighed in relief.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, but you can't leave. What about the reunion,” whined Emily and Stacie groaned.

“Em….”

“Please, Stace,” said Emily as she pushed out her bottom lip in a pout. Stacie groaned.

“You know I hate it when you pull the baby sister card,” whined Stacie and Emily giggled as she hugged her again. They waited for the rest of the Bellas to catch up before heading out of the building. As soon as they were outside, Emily gasped.

“Mom,” questioned Emily and Stacie turned to look at Aubrey when she heard the blonde curse.

“Shit,” said Aubrey and before any of them could question her, she walked over to the four cars and the older women standing beside them. Katherine gave her a look.

“I thought we decided to let them figure this out,” said Aubrey as she looked around at the other women and Katherine sighed.

“So did I,” she said as Alice marched over to Emily.

“Emily Junk, you are officially on notice that the High Council is reviewing your status and the status of your members as Bellas. We expect to see you at the Bella House at 7 PM sharp to make the complaints and directive known,” announced Alice with a smug smile before practically skipping away.

“Wait, what the hell is going on,” asked Beca and Katherine sighed as she and Aubrey walked over to them while the rest of the older Bellas departed. Katherine hugged her daughter.

“Em, I will do everything I can to make sure you get to stay a Bella,” assured Katherine and Emily gulped.

“But this makes no sense, the school said it was fine,” said Emily.

“The school is one thing, but the High Council has its own standards and procedures. Once a grievance is filed, we have to look into it, no matter what the university decides. Come on, Aubrey, we will see them tonight,” explained Katherine before kissing her daughter’s forehead and turning to leave.

“Bree,” called Chloe in confusion and Aubrey sighed.

“I am on your side guys, but I have to go. I will see you tonight at the house,” said Aubrey before getting in Katherine’s car. Stacie shook her head in disbelief.

“And the Posen betrayals just keep on coming,” she grumbled and Beca threw her hands up in exasperation.

“What the hell just happened,” she shrieked.

 

That evening as they all waited for the older Bellas to arrive at the house, Chloe explained what the High Council was and the procedures. Beca was rubbing her temples and trying not to freak out as Chloe spoke. Meanwhile, Stacie was looking over the Bella Handbook.

“The High Council is a checks and balance system of sorts for Bellas. They don’t meet often and I have never heard of this happening, but a lot of things have happened with us that I never heard of before. Um, let’s see, the ladies of the council meet when they are called to order, usually by grievances being filed. At least one Legend must be on the council at all times,” explained Chloe.

“What the hell is a Legend, what is happening? Why do I feel like I have been in a cult for years and am just finding out,” asked Beca as she placed her face in her hands and the others nodded in agreement.

“It isn’t a cult, Becs. Every organization has something like this. There are three types of Bellas. Most members are simply Bellas, but there are also the captains, and the Legends. Legends are Bellas that made their name memorable in the history of the group, like Emily’s mom. Katherine Junk is a Legend, which explains why she is here and that is good for us. A Legend is mainly in charge. She will run the meeting and the rest of the council will get to have their say. It is made up of former captains.”

“Which is why Aubrey turned into Benedict Arnold back there,” said Amy and Chloe nodded.

“Right, Bree is a member of the council and she has to take it seriously. Luckily, she is on our side too,” assured Chloe.

“You sure about that,” asked Stacie and Chloe nodded.

“Yes, I promise,” vowed Chloe and Stacie sighed as Flo spoke up.

“This reminds me of the rebels that almost overthrew the government in my country during a coupe.”

“I think you mean coup, Flo. A coupe is a car, like the one I have outside,” informed Stacie.

“You Americans and your weird words,” said Flo.

“Actually, I am pretty sure coup is short for coup d'état, which is French,” informed Emily.

“You Americans and always stealing other people’s word,” corrected Flo. Suddenly, the front door opened and Alice walked in with the rest of the council.

“No knock, really,” asked Beca and Alice smiled smugly as she crossed her arms.

“You really stepped in it this time, Bellas. Not even the Worlds can save you now,” warned Alice and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“At least try not to act like a cartoon villain, Alice,” said Aubrey. Katherine entered the living room with the rest of the council.

“Bellas, thank you for coming,” said Katherine and Amy leaned in to loudly whisper to her friends.

“We were already here. Did she not see us,” asked Amy and they shushed her as Katherine continued.

“You remember Alice, Nora, Bethany, and Lucy from Copenhagen. We are part of the High Council and it has been brought to our attention that the Bellas are facing another scandal.” Emily groaned as she sat down and Beca stood up.

“This is ridiculous. Barden is fine with it. The Bella responsible was kicked out and the girl harmed is not only fine, but still wants to be a Bella. Scandal over, have a nice flight,” said Beca, but Alice shook her head.

“Not this time, DJ, you have broken one of our codes. No group of Bellas will tarnish the reputation of this sisterhood. If they do so, they have one chance to correct the matter, but no more. This is number two on your watch,” informed Alice and Beca smirked.

“Correction, I am not the captain anymore, Emily is,” reminded Beca and Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at Aubrey.

“Rollover….shit….” said Chloe and Aubrey nodded.

“Yep,” said Aubrey, which made Amy frown in confusion.

“Rollover and shit, why are we talking like we are training baby dingoes,” asked Amy and Alice smiled smugly as Aubrey explained.

“Emily was originally brought in to be part of Beca and Chloe’s team, which means she has been involved in some shape or form in two scandals.”

“That is such crap! Emily wasn’t even here when Amy showed her goodies,” argued Cynthia Rose.

“But she was there for the fallout and corrective measures, which we helped you with. Instead of learning from it, she found herself in another scandal a year later,” informed Nora. Emily slowly nodded and stood up.

“She is right. This is on me,” said Emily, but Beca shook her head.

“No, it would be on me, so remove me as a Bella or whatever. I am no longer a sister, you allow Emily to continue being awesome, and you guys go back to whatever cult stuff you do when none of us are around,” suggested Beca. Alice huffed.

“Of course this is a joke to you. It always has been and while I would love to ban you, the problem is with the new formation of the Bellas. I move to disband the Bellas until new leadership can be established,” recommended Alice and Nora sighed as she slowly nodded.

“Sorry, Kat, but I second,” said Nora and Katherine’s jaw clenched as she spoke.

“Then we must take it to a vote. I stand against the motion,” said Katherine.

“As do I,” said Aubrey as she glared at Alice. Bethany shrugged.

“I do not know them well enough to make such a decision. I stand with Katherine and Aubrey,” said Bethany. Lucy shook her head.

“Their reputation precedes them at this point. I agree with Nora and Alice,” said Lucy. Katherine felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she sighed in relief when she saw the message.

“Then I guess it is a good thing someone else is on the way to break the tie,” said Katherine and she typed furiously onto her phone before smiling. The front door opened and all the Bellas looked back at it as the sound of heels clicking drew near. Aubrey sighed in relief and Stacie stood up as her mother entered the living room.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Hello, my love,” she said and kissed Stacie’s cheek before joining the council. Katherine hugged her.

“Always one to make an entrance,” teased Katherine and Helen giggled.

“I was delayed. It seems my daughter took the New York jet,” she said as she gave Stacie a look.

“Of course this is somehow my fault. You could have told me when you called this morning.”

“I was going to, but you sounded…not yourself. I didn’t believe you would attend. What have I missed,” asked Helen.

“Helen of Troy,” Chloe said in awe and Beca frowned in confusion.

“Um, babe, why do you look like you have a toner for Stacie’s mom,” asked Beca. Cynthia Rose bit her lip and looked Helen up and down.

“Because Stacie’s mom has got it going on,” responded Cynthia Rose.

“Isn’t that a song? I feel like that’s a song,” said Amy.

“Stacy’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne,” informed Jessica.

“But Stacy is spelled differently in it,” added Ashley as they high-fived at their pop culture knowledge. Lilly stared in awe at Stacie and her mother.

“It’s like there are two of them. I told you cloning was real,” whispered Lilly and Emily placed her face in her hands.

“Am I exiled or not,” she whined and Katherine winked at her daughter.

“Patience, sweetheart, you may be in luck. I call a council meeting to get Helen caught up. Come on ladies, let’s talk in the kitchen,” said Katherine. Chloe bounced in her seat when they left.

“Helen of Troy is in our presence. Becs, this is huge. She is like Bella royalty. She and Katherine were unstoppable onstage and I heard they had quite a few adventures off of it as well,” said Chloe and Emily frowned in confusion.

“Wait, my mom and Stacie’s mom were friends,” asked Emily.

“The best of friends,” replied Chloe.

“Then what happened,” asked Emily and Stacie sighed.

“They live on opposite sides of the country. Distance happened, families and new additions to it happened. People make promises to stay in touch, to do better, to be there for each other, but people tend to lie and disappoint you, Em. Life can suck like that,” said Stacie as she continued to read the handbook. She looked up when she was met with silence and saw everyone looking at her.

“What, it is true,” she defended and Amy frowned.

“Okay, I like it better when Beca is the moody one. Stacie doesn’t wear it as well,” informed Amy and the others nodded in agreement as Stacie rolled her eyes. The council walked back into the living room and based on the looks on Katherine and Aubrey’s faces, they were not pleased.

“Oh God, it’s over. Well, it has been fun. I had a good run of things. I will go pack my bags,” said Emily, but Beca pulled her back down onto the couch as she stood up.

“This is ridiculous! If you disband the Bellas or even think about removing Emily, I will go scorched earth on this entire operation,” threatened Beca and Amy frowned in confusion.

“What does that even mean,” asked Amy and Beca winced.

“I don’t know. Nothing in this makes sense to me. I’ve got nothing,” groaned Beca as she sat back down and Helen sighed.

“While I have heard some passionate defenses of Emily and believe that she did not mean to bring harm to the Bella name, I have yet to hear any defenses strong enough to appease Nora, Alice, and Lucy’s concerns. However, I am not sure their concerns merit removal either,” said Helen.

“Is that because you can vouch for Emily or because of the conflict of interest,” challenged Alice and Nora touched her arm.

“Alice,” warned Nora, but Alice continued.

“No, this is what is ridiculous. If the daughter of a Legend wasn’t involved and your daughter wasn’t sleeping with a former captain, we wouldn’t even be having this discussion,” accused Alice. Aubrey balled up her fists, but Stacie’s voice interrupted them.

“It is none of your damn business who I sleep with, but for your information, we aren't together, so problem solved, aca-nazi,” informed Stacie and Alice smirked.

“Oh that’s right, I guess then the conflict of interest would be Aubrey voting in your favor to get back in your pants after screwing someone else….allegedly I mean. I just heard rumors,” said Alice. Katherine tried to stop Aubrey, but it was too late.

“Aubrey, don’t,” warned Katherine, but Alice turned just in time to have Aubrey’s fist collide with her face. Alice fell to the ground holding her nose and Aubrey shook out her hand in pain.

“That bitch broke my nose,” shrieked Alice as she tried to charge Aubrey, but Nora and Lucy held her back while Katherine, Bethany, and Chloe pulled Aubrey out of the room. The rest of the Bellas sat there with their jaws dropped in utter shock. Helen tried to stifle her laugh as Nora and Lucy helped Alice to a bathroom to tend to her bloody nose.

“I guess it wouldn’t be a Bella function if someone wasn’t fighting over a Conrad,” mumbled Helen and Stacie looked at her mother in stunned confusion.

“Long story, wait here,” said Helen as she left the room. Cynthia Rose let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Stace, Aubrey totally just knocked the shit out of Alice for you. You got to admit that was hot,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie smirked.

“She punched her because she was right. It doesn’t matter anyways. This is stupid,” said Stacie, but Beca shook her head.

“No, she wasn’t right and….” Beca stopped midsentence and sighed in frustration, knowing she promised Aubrey and Chloe she would remain silent. Stacie arched an eyebrow at her.

“What are you talking about, Beca,” asked Stacie, but Beca refused to speak.

“Beca Mitchell, if you don’t tell me what is going on, I am going to….”

“No more violence, please, enough, everyone sit,” said Helen as she entered the room with the rest of the council. Alice glared at Aubrey as she held a towel full of ice to her nose. Katherine gave Aubrey a hug as she looked down.

“I am sorry,” whispered Katherine and Aubrey shrugged.

“It is what it is,” she mumbled.

“What is going on,” asked Beca when she saw Chloe wipe her eyes and wrap a protective arm around Aubrey. Helen sighed and glanced over at Katherine.

“This is what you called me back for,” she asked and Katherine huffed.

“Well, I didn’t know Alice would lose her damn mind. I stand by what I said. Aubrey was provoked and that should count for something,” defended Katherine, but Aubrey shook her head.

“I know the rules. Just get on with it so I can leave,” she said in defeat and Helen sighed.

“While I agree that Alice’s behavior was unacceptable and it will be discussed later, the rules are clear. There is no tolerance for violence toward a sister. Aubrey, I am sorry….and you know that I am….but, you are no longer a member of this council or this sisterhood,” informed Helen as Chloe cried and hugged Aubrey.

“I understand,” said Aubrey. The younger Bellas erupted into protests with some colorful language thrown in for good measure.

“Screw this! I am out of here and you can keep me off your mailing list or whatever the hell council bullshit you are talking about. Chlo, let’s go. The Bellas are in the history books because of us, not them, they can disband whoever they want, but we made this so-called sisterhood champions no matter what they say. I am done,” declared Beca. Chloe nodded in agreement as they headed for the door with Aubrey, but Stacie hopped up with a bright grin.

“Bazinga,” shrieked Stacie and everyone looked at her like she grew two heads.

“What, I love that show. They get a lot of the science wrong and sometimes can be sexist…and racist…and, wait, maybe I shouldn’t love that show….”

“Stacie, what the hell are you talking about,” exclaimed Beca and Cynthia Rose shook her head.

“It finally happened. She lost her mind,” said Cynthia Rose.

“Maybe two of them can’t be in a room at the same time,” whispered Lilly and Stacie smirked at her friends.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys, but sit your asses back down so I can save them. You too, Posen,” she informed before turning to smile smugly at her mother. Helen arched an eyebrow as Alice, Nora, and Lucy frowned in confusion.

“Helen, what is she talking about,” asked Nora and Helen shook her head as she smiled at her daughter.

“I have no clue,” admitted Helen.

“Then why are you smiling,” asked Bethany.

“Because I know my daughter and when Stacie says she is right about something, she is right about something. The floor is yours, my love.” Stacie handed the handbook to her mother.

“Section twenty three of the membership stipulations under the High Council, please read it, mother,” said Stacie with a wide grin.

“The High Council must be made up of at least one Legend and five former captains. We know that.”

“Two problems, number one, what order does the council demand the former captains be in,” she asked and Katherine gasped as it dawned on her.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” she whispered and Helen slowly nodded.

“The former captains must be from youngest retired captains to oldest, only skipping a generation if a former captain declines to join the council,” stated Helen.

“You skipped two, Chloe and Beca, neither was given that option and I know at least Chloe would have taken it. There is a second flaw in this council as well. Now, what constitutes as a Legend, sweet mother of mine?” Helen smiled as she read the section out loud.

“A Legend is a Bella founded to be of such high regard and value in the Bella legacy that her presence in her generation of Bellas is determined to be undeniably imperative to the success of her sisters.”

“Now, it may just be me, but I do believe resurrecting the Bella name, leading us to not one, not two, not even three, but four championships, including the first ever Worlds for this country, would make Beca and Chloe Legends, but Bec, Chlo, were you asked to join the council,” asked Stacie and Beca smiled smugly as they both shook their heads.

“No, we weren’t.”

“No, they weren’t, which means this gathering of Bellas cannot be the High Council because it skipped a generation, disregarded two Legends, and therefore, according to your own rules, this High Council meeting is null and void. Emily is off limits. Aubrey cannot be held responsible for something that happened at a meeting that should have never occurred, and no vote can be taken. And that, Alice, is why you don’t fuck with a Conrad. We’re free, aca-bitches,” announced Stacie and Alice shook her head as the younger Bellas cheered.

“That can’t be! Helen, control your daughter,” demanded Alice and Stacie smirked as her mother glared at Alice.

“Wrong move,” taunted Stacie and Alice gulped as Helen spoke.

“I allowed you to have your say, to disrespect Aubrey, and to even bring my daughter’s love life into your accusations against these girls. I find you distasteful and unbecoming of a Bella woman, so if I were you, Alice, I would leave before I call a new High Council to order and our first business is to decide on your value in our sisterhood,” warned Helen and Alice glared at Aubrey one last time before storming out. Stacie kissed her mother’s cheek.

“There’s my mom,” she giggled and Helen hugged her.

“I am always your mother, but I had to follow procedures and wait for you to save the day.”

“Wait, how did you know I would be able to?”

“You are a Conrad, my love, I expect nothing less,” she assured before kissing Stacie’s cheek. Stacie giggled as her mother turned to Katherine.

“Now, Kat, I believe you owe me a drink. This has been the liveliest Bella reunion since the debacle of 98.”

“What happened in 98,” asked Beca and Katherine blushed as Helen looked at her smugly.

“How about we go find a place to have a drink and maybe even dance,” suggested Katherine. Nora and Bethany shrugged.

“I could use a quick drink,” admitted Nora.

“Younger Bellas, care to show us where we can have a bit of fun,” asked Bethany and Beca smirked.

“Amy,” asked Beca and Amy pumped her fists.

“Let’s do this aca-bitches,” exclaimed Amy as she headed for the door. Chloe hugged Stacie tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, you totally just saved us. I can't believe Bree was almost kicked out. Tonight has been crazy,” giggled Chloe before happily kissing Beca. Aubrey gulped as she walked over to Stacie.

“Thank you for…well, all of that,” said Aubrey. Stacie gasped when she saw Aubrey’s hand. It was already starting to bruise and she picked it up to inspect it.

“Babe, that looks really bad. Does it feel broken? You may need to go to the hospital to check this knuckle,” said Stacie. She frowned in confusion when Aubrey didn’t say anything. Instead, Aubrey was smiling adoringly at her.

“What,” asked Stacie as she dropped her hand.

“You called me babe and I really missed that,” admitted Aubrey. Stacie ran a hand through her hair and blushed.

“Uh, I should go get…uh…yea,” said Stacie before walking away and Aubrey sighed as Chloe pointed at her.

“You tell her or I will,” warned Chloe.

“We will,” added Beca and Aubrey slowly nodded, knowing her friends were done keeping her secret.

 

An hour later, the Bellas were sitting at a large table at one of their favorite old hangouts. After a drink and goodbyes, Bethany, Lucy, and Nora departed, but Katherine and Helen decided to stay. They smiled as they looked around.

“This is nice. We were worried you would take us to some scandalous club in a back alley somewhere,” teased Helen and Amy waved her off.

“Romp is only open on Saturdays. We can go there tomorrow though. This place is a nice starter for our night,” informed Amy.

“Starter,” questioned Helen and Cynthia Rose winked at her.

“You’ll see,” giggled Cynthia Rose as the waiter brought over more drinks and food. Helen watched her daughter furiously type on her phone. The rest of the Bellas were talking about what they had been up to, but Stacie was focused on her device, so much so that she did not even notice Aubrey’s constant glances in her direction.

“Work can wait, my love. Live in the moment for a bit,” suggested Helen. Stacie glanced across the table at her mother and sighed.

“I am checking on my microbes. It is nighttime.”

“Your microbes are not going anywhere and I know you have plenty of tech calculating their specs every minute. Eat your food and enjoy your friends.”

“In a minute,” mumbled Stacie and Helen held out her hand.

“Anastacia Marie Conrad, hand me your phone now,” demanded Helen and Stacie looked up at her mother in disbelief as her friends tried to hide their snickers.

“The full name, even I don’t get the full name anymore,” whispered Emily as Jessica and Ashley nodded in agreement. Stacie wanted to protest, but she knew her mother. It would be useless. She huffed, but handed her mother her phone.

“Maia too,” added Helen and Stacie cursed under her breath as she took the device out of her ear and tossed it on the table.

“I need a drink,” grumbled Stacie before standing up and going over to the bar. Beca watched her friend walk away with concern in her eyes and Helen nodded at her.

“Go,” agreed Helen with Beca’s silent question. Beca kissed Chloe before going to check on her friend. Aubrey sighed and leaned over to Chloe.

“Maybe I should leave,” she whispered, but Helen shook her head.

“You are staying,” stated Helen and Katherine giggled at her.

“I forgot how bossy you are,” teased Katherine before taking a sip of her wine.

“Only when I need to be….and in the bedroom for fun. Eric quite likes it,” she informed and the younger Bellas all laughed as Katherine high-fived her friend.

“Well, I guess now we know where Stacie gets her lack of a filter,” said Cynthia Rose and Helen gave her a wink.

“And that sexy ass wink,” added Cynthia Rose and Aubrey gave her a look.

“Stacie will kill you if you flirt with her mother,” warned Aubrey and Cynthia Rose scoffed.

“Don’t hate,” teased Cynthia Rose. Chloe smiled warmly at Katherine and Helen.

“I can't believe we are sitting with the two of you. Katherine alone is amazing, but I have heard the stories about you two together. Care to share some more,” asked Chloe and Katherine giggled as Helen smiled slyly.

“We enjoyed having a bit of fun,” agreed Helen.

“Please say fun means sex,” teased Cynthia Rose and Emily threw a balled up napkin at her.

“Dude, that is my mom,” shrieked Emily as Cynthia Rose laughed.

“Of course not together,” assured Katherine.

“Except for that one time,” reminded Helen and Katherine blushed as the rest of the Bellas laughed, besides Emily who looked mortified.

“It was only 2nd base and I blame you for that. You know how I get when I drink whiskey,” defended Katherine and Helen winked at her.

“Oh, I remember plenty,” teased Helen and Emily placed her forehead on the table.

“Not hearing this, what will dad think,” she whined, but the others laughed even more.

“Stace definitely gets it from her,” whispered Ashley and Jessica nodded in agreement.

“Definitely the natural flirts,” added Jessica and Aubrey giggled as she remembered her times in Portland.

“You should see her with Stacie’s dad. They are both flirts, but it becomes very clear they only have eyes for one another when you are in a room with them for a couple of minutes,” informed Aubrey.

“Oh, so like you and Stacie,” said Flo, causing Aubrey to blush. Chloe nodded in agreement with Flo before continuing to talk with Katherine and Helen, but Aubrey’s eyes searched for Stacie, finding her and Beca at the bar in the distance.

 

Stacie leaned against the bar to get the attention of one of the bartenders. He smiled when he saw her and leaned in after handing her the wine list.

“What can I get you, gorgeous?”

“Scotch on the rocks, top shelf only,” informed Stacie and he gave an impressed nod.

“My type of woman, Aberlour or Lagavulin,” he asked.

“Aberlour, I8 all the way.”

“Okay, now I think I am in love. I am Matt,” he chuckled as he made her drink.

“Stacie,” she called over the crowd of voices by the bar.

“Well Stacie, I don’t usually do this but….”

“Of course you do,” she assured and he chuckled even more.

“Of course I do, but not usually with such a beautiful woman that drinks a hundred dollar scotch. I get off at midnight,” he said as he handed her the drink.

“Sounds like that’s when I may be getting off too,” she flirted back. She took the glass from him and he kissed her hand.

“How about you give me your number and I will make sure that happens,” he suggested. Before Stacie could respond with another sexual innuendo, Beca sat down on the stool beside her out of breath.

“Too many of these people know who I am. I was ambushed by at least six fans asking for a selfie. I hate selfies. I need a drink and….how the hell did you meet a guy that fast? I was like maybe a minute behind you. Hi, I am Beca and she is taken,” said Beca as she pulled Stacie’s hand away from the bartender. Stacie frowned in confusion.

“Since when?”

“Since you are here to have fun with your friends that you haven’t seen in months, not hook up with some rando from a bar.”

“I am Matt. Oh and you are Beca Mitchell. I heard you used to go to Barden. Welcome back,” said the bartender as he held out his hand to Beca. She quickly shook it.

“Thanks, now Stace, let’s go,” she said as she pulled Stacie away from the pouting bartender. She pulled away from Beca, tossed her black card on the bar, and winked at him.

“Start a tab for me, Matty. Be right back,” called Stacie with a giggle. Beca pulled her into a corner away from the crowd so they could talk.

“What are you doing, Stace?”

“Being a single woman in a college town, what are you doing?”

“Being your best friend, look I know things with Aubrey are….”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, Beca. I have two rules about people I sleep with…”

“Really, only two, that’s it?”

“No married people and no cheaters of any kind. Aubrey doesn’t make the cut anymore and I can't believe you are even trying to talk to me about her. Bad best friend move, Bec.”

“Look, things with Aubrey…it’s not….damn it, I can't say what I want to say, but I need for you to just trust me. You don’t know what you think you know….you know?”

“Leave it to you to confuse a genius.” Stacie took a sip of her scotch and Beca groaned.

“Just do me a favor and no hooks up this weekend. Hang out with me and the girls. Have fun with us like we used to,” suggested Beca and Stacie sighed.

“I don’t know, Bec. Things aren't how they used to be.”

“You two were friends before you were more.”

“No, we were acquaintances that flirted with each other. I don’t even know why we are talking about this.” Stacie turned to leave and Beca gritted her teeth.

“Because she is your soulmate,” called Beca and Stacie spun around to look at her in shock.

“The fuck did you just….”

“Hear me out for a second, Stace…”

“No! Beca, she cheated on me! She played me! I gave her everything. I became monogamous. I did long distance. I waited for years so we could finally be together for good and the moment we could, she told me she was fucking someone else. If you think for one second that I am just going to walk over there and pretend like none of that happened then not only do you really not know me at all, but you don’t know how to be a good friend.” Stacie pushed by Beca and headed back over to the bar. She downed the scotch, slammed the glass on the bar, and looked up at the bartender.

“Midnight is too far off, when is your next break,” asked Stacie and the bartender leaned in to kiss her hand again.

“How about you give me ten minutes and then I am all yours,” he assured with a handsome smile and she bit her lip. Suddenly, another hand was on hers and she groaned when she saw her mother.

“Helen Conrad, I am her mother, and you are?” The bartender stepped back from Stacie and cleared his throat.

“Um, Matt…”

“Matt what, dear,” asked Helen. He fumbled over his words as he looked back and forth between the beautiful women.

“Matthew Stevens, ma’am.”

“Well, Matthew, I am sure you are a good young man, at least a rousing partner in the bedroom….”

“Jesus Christ,” groaned Stacie as she placed her face in her hands.

“But my daughter will have to decline your offer. I need a gin and tonic and a water. You can put it on her tab.” The bartender quickly nodded and hurried away. Stacie glared at her mother.

“Okay, you want to take my phone and Maia, fine. You want to stroll into the Bella House like you own it and start making judgments about the sisterhood, be my guest. But not even you get to dictate who I have in my bed, mother.” Helen arched an eyebrow at her.

“You sure about that? Oh and before you answer, remember who I am and that I love you, which means I am not going to watch you lose control because you are hurting,” warned Helen as they stared each other down. Beca slowly made her way back over to them and gulped.

“Everything okay,” she asked, but neither woman said a word. Beca was surprised when Chloe joined them.

“Stace, come dance with me,” suggested Chloe.

“What,” asked Stacie in confusion and Chloe put on her usual bright smile.

“Dance, come on,” she said before grabbing Stacie’s hand and pulling her toward the dance floor. Stacie rolled her eyes as she heard the music.

“Did you request this? There is no way they just started playing Gaga.”

“She is one of your faves and I knew you couldn’t resist,” said Chloe with a shrug.

“Why is everyone trying to distract me,” she asked and Chloe sighed. Stacie was surprised when Chloe pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. Chloe was always a touchy feely type of friend, but not even she was usually this close to her.

“Everything okay with you and Bec,” teased Stacie as Chloe giggled.

“Yes, in fact, I plan on marrying her soon. She has a year left in her contract with Residual Heat and then we are going to figure out what we want for the future.”

“That is great, Chloe. How is the MBA going? Last time I talked to Beca, she said you were almost finished.”

“Yea, I want to finish up early.”

“You see the irony in that right, Miss Million Years of Undergrad,” teased Stacie and Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle.

“I thoroughly enjoyed Barden. Beca wants to start a label and I want to run it. I am pretty good with numbers you know.”

“Oh trust me, I know. You and I were alike in undergrad in that way I guess, both downplaying our academics.”

“We also happen to be in love with really driven, stubborn women with daddy issues.” Stacie laughed and gave Chloe a twirl.

“Oh I am so telling Beca you said that,” teased Stacie and Chloe playfully nudged her.

“Don’t you dare. Becs and Bree love pretending they can't possibly understand each other,” giggled Chloe. Stacie sighed and asked the question she wanted to since she arrived back at the Bella House.

“How is she? I mean….I don’t need all the details, but…”

“Single, miserable, and hopelessly in love with you,” answered Chloe as if it was simple. Stacie groaned.

“This is confusing as hell. I mean she broke up with me, Chlo. Why are you and Beca treating me like I did something wrong in the relationship?” Chloe gave Stacie a hug and Stacie melted into it, not realizing how much she needed it in that moment. Chloe always had a way of making all of them feel loved and Stacie forgot how comforting that was.

“None of this is your fault, Stace, and I am sorry if we made you think that. It is just hard to explain and way more complicated than it should have ever been. I promised Bree I would give her time to talk to you about it, but as your friend….and I do consider you a friend, Stace….if she doesn’t tell you by the end of the weekend, I promise that I will. So please just trust me and Beca and know that we want you to be happy. Don’t push us all away. Try to actually have some fun with your girls and I will make sure everything else gets handled.”

“Handled,” questioned Stacie and Chloe winked at her.

“You and your mom aren't the only women that know how to get their way,” assured Chloe. She glanced over at her mother who was smiling lovingly at her and she sighed.

“I should probably go talk to her. Thanks, Chlo, for being a good friend.” Chloe kissed her cheek and nodded. Stacie made her way off the dance floor and back over to her mother, who was still standing by the bar with Beca.

“I am sorry,” she said to her and Beca. Beca hugged her tightly, which surprised Stacie. Beca was not really a hugger.

“I am sorry I can't tell you everything, but I will. Just give…”

“I already got the speech from Chlo. You have a good one over there. You better marry her soon,” said Stacie and Beca smiled adoringly at her girlfriend as Chloe headed their way.

“I plan on it,” assured Beca before grabbing Chloe’s hand and pulling her back on the dance floor. Helen hugged Stacie and kissed her cheek.

“You have amazing friends…and it looks like they are waving you over,” informed Helen and Stacie laughed when she saw Emily, Cynthia Rose, and Flo on the stage calling her over as they tried to choose a song.

“We used to do epic karaoke battles here,” said Stacie and Helen winked at her.

“Then go put on a show, my love. Have fun,” encouraged Helen and Stacie nodded before making her way toward the stage while Helen went to chat more with Katherine.

“Alright, Em, what you got,” asked Stacie as she peeked over Emily’s shoulder to try to see the song she selected. Emily handed Stacie a microphone.

“Karaoke battle, crowd decides the winner, winner buys dessert,” challenged Emily and Stacie smirked.

“I like extra cherries in my sundae,” taunted Stacie. The music started and Stacie’s jaw dropped when Emily pointed at her and belted out the lyrics.

“She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time. She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive,” sang Emily.

“Em,” exclaimed Stacie as Emily swatted her on the butt. She laughed as Ashley and Jessica joined them onstage and started singing with Flo and Emily.

“See anybody could be bad to you. You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah,” they sang and Stacie grabbed Beca, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, and Amy as Emily, Ashley, Jessica, and Flo sang the chorus.

“You’re on my team. Apparently it is good versus bad girls,” informed Stacie and Beca scoffed.

“I am a badass, not a bad girl,” assured Beca.

“Well, since your girl is joining Emily’s team and deserting us, you may want to stick with a winner,” warned Stacie and Beca’s jaw dropped as Chloe blew her a kiss, but stood beside Emily.

“We need backup,” said Beca and Stacie smirked when she saw Aubrey watching them with an amused smile by the stage.

“Don’t worry. Bree definitely qualifies as a bad girl,” said Stacie, but Cynthia Rose frowned.

“Since when? Posen is the ultimate rule follower,” reminded Cynthia Rose.

“Not in the bedroom,” assured Stacie with a wink before she jumped off the stage and pulled Aubrey over to her.

“She might’ve let you hold her hand at school, but I’mma show you how to graduate. No, I don’t need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mama gave,” sang Stacie and Cynthia Rose nodded with a smile when Aubrey’s eyes darkened with lust. Cynthia Rose, Beca, and Amy began to sing as Stacie pulled Aubrey onstage to their side to face off against Emily’s team.

“See anybody could be good to you. You need a bad girl to blow your mind. Bang bang into the room. I know you want it. Bang bang all over you. I’ll let you have it. Wait a minute let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til you,” sang Beca, Cynthia Rose, and Amy as Stacie seductively danced on Aubrey. The crowd cheered and whistled for them as Emily playfully rolled her eyes, but cut into the chorus with Chloe, Jessica, Ashley, and Flo.

“Bang bang there goes your heart. I know you want it. Back, back seat of my car. I’ll let you have it. Wait a minute let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til you, ah hey,” they sang. Stacie winked at Lilly.

“Take it Lilly,” cheered on Stacie as her team began dancing with each other and Lilly rapped like Nicki Minaj. Aubrey bit her lip when Stacie pressed her backside into her and Stacie couldn’t hide her smile at the way Aubrey gripped her hips and pulled her closer. The crowded whistled even more for them as Aubrey grabbed Stacie’s microphone and began singing back to her.

“See anybody could be good to you. You need a bad girl to blow your mind,” sang Aubrey and Cynthia Rose nodded at them with a smile.

“Okay, Bree,” cheered Cynthia Rose before singing the chorus with Beca and Amy. Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes locked as they began to dance together and the rest of the Bellas started to sing and dance together, much to the delight of the crowd. Aubrey ran her hand through Stacie’s hair and glanced down at her lips. Stacie could feel herself being drawn back to the blonde that still had her heart, but she was quickly reminded by the dull ache in it that Aubrey already hurt her once. As the song came to an end, Stacie gave Aubrey a twirl and dip before turning to the crowd to take a bow.

“That is definitely your daughter,” teased Katherine as she and Helen clapped for the girls.

“Extra cherries,” giggled Stacie as she hugged Emily and Emily huffed.

“Yea, yea,” she giggled and smiled even more as the crowd cheered for all of them. Helen and Katherine stood up to applaud and whistle even more, looking like the proud mothers that they were.

“Way to shake it, sweetheart,” called Katherine and Emily blushed in embarrassment at her mother’s praise. Stacie blew a kiss to Helen before turning back to the Bellas.

“Alright, let’s go party aca-bitches. The Hunter is back and on the prowl,” exclaimed Stacie and the rest of the Bellas cheered. Stacie gasped when Aubrey kissed her right below her ear before whispering to her.

“Welcome back, Hunter,” she said teasingly before jumping off the stage and following Chloe back to their table. Beca smiled smugly at Stacie, noticing how her best friend was gawking at Aubrey.

“Yep, just like old times,” teased Beca.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aubrey groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the streaks of sunlight across the ceiling above her. She felt something heavy on her stomach and looked down to see a mess of long brown hair. She looked around the room and realized she was in Stacie’s old room. They were still fully clothed and above the covers, but she smiled as she remembered their night.

After leaving the karaoke bar, they got ice cream and headed to a few other bars and clubs before heading back to the Bella House, all quite tipsy. Some of the Bellas, like Beca and Chloe, headed to bed right away, some settled for watching a movie, but she and Stacie managed to make it to the room, singing covers of different songs, before finally crashing. Aubrey slowly sat up and stroked Stacie’s hair as she watched her sleep. It still amazed Aubrey how easily Stacie’s beautiful face could take her breath away, especially when she got to watch her serenely sleeping. Aubrey rolled out of bed and winced as she carefully flexed her right hand. It was a bit swollen and discolored, but she was sure she didn’t break it. She pulled back the covers and scooped up Stacie as the brunette groaned.

“Too early,” she grumbled and Aubrey giggled as she placed her on one of the pillows and tucked her in. She tenderly kissed her forehead.

“Go back to sleep, babe,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie sleepily nodded as she fell back asleep. Aubrey quietly headed downstairs and could hear Helen’s voice coming from the kitchen.

“Not now, we will talk about this later….yes, I plan to…you and I are far from okay…but yes, of course I love you too. Bye,” said Helen before hanging up her phone. Aubrey cleared her throat as she entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Katherine sitting at the table with Helen by the window, sipping coffee, and looking out at the backyard. They smiled at her.

“This is some house and the backyard is beautiful. We didn’t have anything like this,” said Katherine and Aubrey nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined them.

“I didn’t really either. The house didn’t become available until I was about to graduate. I did get to enjoy it though when I would visit.”

“Katherine and I are going to head into the city to do some shopping and catch up, but I am glad you are awake. We need to talk,” said Helen and Aubrey sighed as Katherine stood up and gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I am going to go get ready,” said Katherine before leaving. Aubrey looked down at her hands and sighed when Helen gently grabbed her injured one. Helen inspected and touched it as Aubrey winced.

“Not broken, but you sprained it. The knuckles are tender, but you should be fine in a few days. Ice it if it starts to swell more,” she instructed in doctor mode and Aubrey nodded.

“Thanks,” she said and Helen sighed as she sat back in her chair.

“Oh Aubrey, what a mess you and my husband have made.” Aubrey gulped.

“Did you know he…”

“I just found out a couple of days ago. I love the man, but he is infuriating sometimes. I knew something was wrong. Eric has a very specific tell when he feels guilty about something. He can't help but to lavish the person he knows he wronged with gifts. I knew he played a role in Stacie going to MIT, but I had no clue the extent until I confronted him about our bank statements.”

“Bank statements?”

“We hadn’t been back in the country for a while and our accountant called to check on some purchases, a BMW, some jewelry, a hot tub. When I talked to him about it, he admitted to buying most of those things for Stacie.”

“Wait, a hot tub? That was from him? A hot tub was delivered to the resort a few months ago and all we were told was it was from a company that appreciated the work we did. I can't believe it was from Eric.”

“He feels badly and I know that, but it doesn’t change what has happened,” said Helen before sipping her coffee.

“I am not exactly a fan of the guy right now, but you aren't going to divorce him or anything, right? I highly doubt I could ever stand a chance with Stacie again if I am the cause of her parents’ divorce.”

“He would be the cause of it, not you,” assured Helen and she giggled when she saw Aubrey’s horrified look.

“I am not divorcing him. I am just saying you hold no guilt in what happens between us. I love my husband very much, even when he is an idiot. I swear sometimes he is the dumbest smart person alive.” Aubrey giggled as Helen shook her head at the thought of her husband’s decisions lately. Aubrey sipped her coffee and Helen scooted her chair closer to her.

“I understand why Eric did it, even though his choices were flawed and unacceptable, but why did you? Why didn’t you just tell Stacie the truth?”

“Because a part of me thought he was right, Stacie is so amazing and I didn’t want to be the reason she didn’t live up to her full potential.”

“Okay, maybe you and my husband tie for the dumbest smart people alive. Aubrey, I am not sure how you didn’t learn this over the years, but my daughter doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do, except for go to MIT because she can't stand to be in the same state as her ex-girlfriend. She loves you, even after everything, and maybe it is time you stop lying and start being honest with her. Unless of course, you have had a change of heart.” Aubrey sighed as she played with the rim of her mug and looked down.

“I have gone through some dark times in my life. When my mother died, when my father practically abandoned me because he couldn’t deal, but the past year without her…I didn’t…I could have never accounted for the pain and darkness that came with that. I am deeply in love with your daughter, Helen, and whether she takes me back or not, that will never change.” Helen patted Aubrey’s hand with a sympathetic smile.

“Then be honest with her,” she advised and Aubrey slowly nodded as Helen exited the kitchen, leaving Aubrey to collect her thoughts.

 

Stacie cursed and muttered to herself as she grabbed her suitcase and slung it into the trunk of the BMW. Beca watched her in amusement as Stacie pouted and stomped around the car.

“Stace, I know this isn’t exactly how you planned this weekend to go, but…”

“You think you are so slick, Mitchell. I know you and Chloe planned this like we are in the damn Parent Trap. Let me just be clear about something. I am not doing any team building exercises or singing to find our sound again, understand?” Beca hid her smile and nodded.

“Look, it is going to be different this time and I think it is a great idea. We aren't going there to be whipped back into shape or anything, just to spend one last night together as friends reuniting before we all have to go our separate ways again. It was either go relax at The Lodge at Fallen Leaves or risk having Amy throw a party here that would put the Bellas right back on the dean’s shit list.”

“Yea, yea,” pouted Stacie as Beca followed her back toward the house.

“I am not riding with her, so don’t even bother and you better tell that red head of yours the same. I would, but she is sneaky…too sneaky.”

“Tell me about it, the smile and eyes will lure you in and before you know it, you are playing cops and rob…er, uh, playing video games,” tried to cover Beca, but Stacie’s wide grin made her groan.

“Beca Mitchell, you dirty bird, I didn’t know you had it in you. Role playing, that’s pretty hot. Who was the cop?” Beca blushed, but couldn’t stop smiling as she thought about her and Chloe.

“Me,” she confessed and shushed Stacie as she laughed. Aubrey looked at them curiously as she carried her bag toward the cars.

“What is so funny,” she asked and Stacie smiled smugly.

“Oh nothing, just talking about Beca and Chloe’s sex life and how kinky they are,” said Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

“Don’t I know it. Chloe is a sharer. She believes as my best friend, she should get to tell me everything. There is a reason why I can't look Beca in the eye sometimes.” Beca blushed and Stacie laughed even more as Aubrey winked at them. Stacie and Beca went back inside as Aubrey placed her bags back in her car. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach start up again as she thought about what Chloe said, but she tried not to get her hopes up. _She is still in love with you, Bree. You need to tell her tonight and the lodge is the perfect place. She loves it there and you two will be back in each other’s arms by the end of the night. It is going to be aca-awesome._

“Need help,” called a voice and Aubrey yelped as she spun around to see Alice standing in the driveway.

“Alice, you scared the shit out of me! What are you even doing here? I don’t have the energy to fight, so…”

“I came to apologize,” admitted Alice as she gently touched her swollen nose and winced.

“I don’t have the energy to fight either, Aubrey,” she added and Aubrey sighed.

“Um, look, I am sorry for punching you. You deserved it, but I should have kept my composure.”

“I am sorry for what I said. I was out of line and it was uncalled for. Besides, I know it isn’t true. You are a lot of things, Posen, but not a cheater. You are loyal to a fault, really. Plus, I know a bit about what really went down.” Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“I was there, remember? I saw how upset you were when I got off the elevator and then I saw Eric leaving the hotel restaurant. When I heard you two had a bad breakup, I figured her dad was involved. Why did you let him come between you and her? I can tell you are still in love with her. I have said some pretty nasty things to you over the years and you have never reacted like that.”

“It is a long story,” grumbled Aubrey as she tossed her bag in her car.

“Let me guess, the rich father intervened because he thinks you aren't good enough for daddy’s little girl?”

“No, he…it wasn’t like that. Stacie was giving up a lot of opportunities so she could stay here with me. Eric didn’t want that. I didn’t think I wanted that and Stacie is stubborn, so I told her there was someone else.”

“Damn, Posen, that’s harsh. Was it worth it?” Aubrey sighed and crossed her arms.

“I am currently single, watched the love of my life flirt with a bartender, am about to spend an entire night with her at the resort knowing that she hates me, and on top of all that, my hand hurts.”

“So that’s a no then,” teased Alice and they both giggled as Aubrey shook her head.

“No, of course it wasn’t, but at least she is at MIT now.”

“But not happy and neither are you, I know it isn’t my business, but maybe you should listen to dear ole dad less and your heart a bit more. Anyways, um, I just came over to apologize for last night. I love being a Bella and no matter what I think about the tactics or behavior of some of the Bellas, we are all in this crazy sisterhood together. Are we okay?”

“Yea, Bellas for life, right?”

“Bellas for life, Aubrey. See you later,” said Alice before getting back into her car to leave. Aubrey waved goodbye and sighed before heading back into the house. Alice winked with a smile at Stacie when she saw the brunette’s stunned expression from the side of the house. She was about to take out some trash when she heard Alice and Aubrey speaking. Alice obviously saw her and she was surprised when the former captain kept talking to Aubrey anyways. Alice rolled down her window and called out to Stacie.

“I may not like her, but she is in love with you, Conrad. Pull your heads out of your asses, they are not hats,” said Alice before speeding off and Stacie flipped her off. She stood there in stunned silence one more moment before going inside to decide what to do.

 

Stacie hated to admit it, but Beca was right. The Lodge at Fallen Leaves was a completely different experience for the Bellas this time around. Aubrey reserved luxury cabins for them and they spent the day lounging at the spa and swimming. The place was newly renovated and looked more like an upscale spa than campgrounds. Stacie was sitting by the pool, letting her legs aimlessly sway back and forth in the water as she let her mind wander. Her thoughts continued to roam back to Aubrey and the situation she found herself in. She didn’t want to listen to Alice, but she heard what Aubrey said as well. Between that and Beca and Chloe’s cryptic messages, she knew things were not what they seemed and she wanted to get down to the bottom of it.

“Lemonade, Miss,” asked a waiter with a charming smile and she smiled back as she took it.

“Thanks, it is starting to get hot out here.”

“You know, even if you are tanning, it is important to protect your skin. We have some sunscreen and I would be happy to help you apply it,” he said as he knelt down beside her and took in her body. Stacie smirked at his lingering look and was amused by the situation. Years ago, she would have loved having a tall, dark and handsome man with impressive muscles roaming his hands all over her body, which was currently only covered by a tiny red bikini, but her heart, mind, and body only wanted one person and she happened to be headed their way. Aubrey tossed two towels on a lounge chair before crossing her arms and looking at the man. Stacie’s eyes took the opportunity to linger on the blonde as she stood in her dark green bikini.

“Is this how I pay you to speak with the guests, Cameron? This is how resorts get sued for sexual harassment,” she warned and Cameron straightened up.

“I apologize, Miss Posen. It will not happen again.”

“It better not or…”

“Chill, Bree, I wasn’t offended and he was just giving me lemonade. Besides, the Hunter is kind of only focused on chicks at the moment anyways. He didn’t stand a chance,” assured Stacie and Cameron hurried away while Aubrey’s attention was on Stacie. She sat down by the brunette and grabbed the lemonade from Stacie.

“Any chicks in particular,” asked Aubrey before taking a sip and Stacie bit her lip as she watched her.

“Maybe, but I don’t know. Things are quite complicated and the Hunter does not do complicated,” she said as she took the ice cold glass back and slid it over her neck to cool down. Aubrey had to clench her jaw to stop from whimpering at the sight. She grabbed the sunscreen she brought with her and slid behind Stacie while the brunette’s eyes were still closed. Stacie gasped when Aubrey began massaging her shoulders.

“Bree, what…”

“I would be a horrible host if I let you get sunburned,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie leaned back into her. Aubrey’s hands moved to the front of Stacie’s arms and she smiled when Stacie relaxed. She took it as a sign to continue and slowly moved her hands over her chest as she rubbed in the lotion. Stacie’s eyes fluttered shut and Aubrey rested her chin on her shoulder and as her hands trailed down her stomach. They inched dangerously close to the red bikini bottoms and Stacie turned her head to glance up at Aubrey. The sight almost made her come undone as she saw how dark with lust Aubrey’s eyes were.

“I’ve missed the way you touch me,” whispered Stacie, too afraid to say it any louder and Aubrey sighed contently.

“Trust me, baby, I miss everything about you.” Aubrey’s hands trailed down to her thighs and Stacie gasped when they swooped down in between them.

“Don’t want to miss a spot,” teased Aubrey and Stacie closed her eyes as Aubrey continued rubbing the lotion all over her.

“Aw damn, now I’m gay,” said Amy behind them, causing them to jump. They turned to see all the Bellas looking at them. Amy, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley had their mouths open in shock. Cynthia Rose was aroused while Beca, Chloe, and Emily were beaming with happiness. Lilly seemed more focused on the fruit plate she was eating. Stacie cleared her throat and stood up as Aubrey groaned. Beca’s eyes widened when Stacie pointed at her.

“You, with me, now. Chloe, stay,” instructed Stacie and Beca gulped as she gave Chloe a pleading look.

“But I…” Stacie cut off Beca and pulled her away from the rest of the Bellas.

“Time for a best friend chat,” announced Stacie and Chloe groaned knowing that Beca was not going to be able to hold out any longer. She already told Chloe the previous night that she was done with the lies, which is why Chloe suggested the trip out to the lodge to give Aubrey a chance to come clean on her own. Aubrey glared up at the Bellas.

“Seriously, boundaries and privacy, people,” she exclaimed and Amy shrugged.

“We have all seen each other naked and lived together for years. Boundaries and privacy went out the window Year Two,” informed Amy and Chloe giggled.

“She kind of is right, Bree, even you got a peek at some of the goods when you would visit us,” giggled Chloe and Aubrey groaned as she placed her face in her hands.

 

Beca bit her lip nervously as she followed Stacie over to the dock of the lake. Stacie sat down and patted the spot next to her. Beca sighed, but complied as she waited for Stacie to speak.

“Last night, after Bree punched Alice, you said Alice was wrong about things. What was she wrong about, Bec,” asked Stacie as she looked out at the lake.

“I think you should talk to Aubrey about this and…”

“I am talking to you, my best friend, the person I trust the most, the one I am counting on to not lie to me anymore even if everyone else around here is. There is a reason I would only talk to you after she cheated on me, Beca. You think I don’t know that it hurt Chloe that I became distant or that I am not aware of how crappy I was acting by ignoring everyone else’s calls? I didn’t trust myself anymore. I thought I knew Bree. I thought I knew who we were and she proved me wrong. The only person I still believed in from the Bellas was you. I was wrong to treat the rest of them like that, but I couldn’t help it. I trust you though, Bec. Please do not make me regret it.” Beca shifted to face her and nodded.

“Aubrey lied to you. There was never an affair or cheating or anything like that. She only said all that stuff because your father…”

“Made her feel like I was throwing my life away to be with her, yea, I got that part.”

“Wait, how did you know?”

“I found out a few hours ago. Alice came by to apologize to Aubrey and kind of made her confess everything to her. I don’t know whether to hug Alice or punch her. She baited Bree into confessing. I was taking out the trash and Alice saw me, but Bree didn’t. She kept asking questions anyways.”

“I think Alice has been punched enough this weekend,” giggled Beca with a smirk.

“I am still confused about what happened. Care to fill in some of the blanks?”

“I wasn’t there or anything, but Aubrey did come clean to Chloe eventually. They had a really bad fight over it, like not speaking for over a month until I made them type of fight.”

“How did you make them talk?”

“I booked a flight for me and Chlo back to Atlanta and told her we weren't leaving until she worked things out with Bree. It was good timing too because Chloe was miserable and Aubrey was…” Beca looked away and Stacie nudged her shoulder.

“Aubrey was what?”

“Okay, if I tell you, you can’t freak out on her or me or anyone else. She is okay now and…”

“Beca, speak,” demanded Stacie through gritted teeth.

“Aubrey got really depressed. She had been drinking a lot and refused to talk to anyone. I actually only knew something was up when her dad reached out online when I was playing Call of Duty.”

“You and Trent still play each other?”

“Sometimes when he really misses you. He said he couldn’t get a hold of Aubrey, so I booked the flight. When we got there, she wasn’t in her apartment. The place was pretty trashed and there were a lot of empty bottles. We both know Aubrey can’t handle her liquor. The reason Trent was worried was because the timing of the breakup was really shitty. When she was first dealing with all of it, I don’t think she remembered at first, but it was…”

“The anniversary of her mom’s passing. Shit,” said Stacie as she placed her face in her hands and Beca nodded.

“Yea, it all hit her pretty hard and she just took off. We couldn’t find her. She left her car, so Chlo and I split up. Chloe started checking all her favorite places, but I started thinking about where I would go if something like that happened. I found her a few hours later at a cemetery just sitting on a bench. I had never seen her like that before. I don’t even think she realized I was sitting beside her until I…well I hugged her and we just stayed like that until Chloe came. And then Chloe was hugging her and eventually she started crying.”

“When she was in New York, we would go to a cemetery and sit for a bit on that day. Her mother is buried in Virginia, but she moved around so much growing up that she would go to any cemetery she could find and just sit there for a while. That’s when I knew we were in it for the long run, when she asked me to go with her.”

“She took some time off and came to stay with us for a couple of weeks to clear her head. I don’t know what went down between her and Chloe, but Chlo said all was forgiven and promised to never leave her. It took a few days for her to start really talking again, but by the time she left, we were comfortable letting her go back. Chloe did go stay with her a week later just in case.” Beca was surprised when Stacie pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Thank you for taking care of her. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything. Besides, it was the least I could do. I felt shitty for keeping everything from you.”

“What exactly did my father even…you know what, forget playing this game of telephone. It is about time I ask the source,” she said as she got up and walked back toward the cabins. Beca jogged after her.

“Where are you going? Bree is at the pool.”

“I am calling my father,” informed Stacie as they entered her cabin and she grabbed the small device from her bag. She placed it in her ear and crossed her arms.

“Maia, call dad,” she instructed and Beca gave her a small smile.

“I will give you some privacy,” said Beca before exiting the cabin. Stacie glared when she heard her father’s voice.

“Stace, I am glad you….”

“You son of a bitch,” she practically growled and he sighed.

“Stacie, please just hear me out.”

“This is how this is going to work, dad. You are going to tell me exactly what you said to her and then maybe I will reconsider my current plan, which is to never speak to your manipulative, deceitful ass again,” she shouted. Beca cringed as she waited outside on the porch for her friend. She wasn’t sure if Stacie wanted her there or not, but she wanted to be close just in case. She could hear the tall brunette throwing things in the cabin and shouting. It lasted about ten minutes before the door flew open and Beca hopped up. Stacie marched past her and Beca jogged after her as Stacie continued screaming at her father with tears in her eyes.

“Stacie, I was trying to do what was best for you!”

“Best for me or you, dad? I hate MIT! I only went because my heart had been ripped out of my chest and the more I think about it, the more pissed off I am. How dare you! Who the hell do you even think you are?”

“I am your father!”

“That’s right, my father, not my owner, and I am sure as hell not your property! I am leaving MIT, you can keep your pity car, and your stupid gifts! I am so fucking stupid. That is your tell and I totally mistook it for you actually giving a shit that I was heartbroken,” she yelled as she paced back and forth by the lake. Beca stood quietly by, knowing her friend needed to get it all out, even if she was being quite loud about it.

“Stacie…”

“You and I are done. I mean it, dad. Stay the hell away from me and as far as us working together in the lab in Portland this summer, you can forget that too.”

“Stacie, don’t do something you are going to regret.”

“Go to hell, Eric,” she screamed before yanking the device out of her ear and throwing it into the lake as far as she could. She ran a hand through her hair and wiped her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Beca slowly walked over to her.

“What do you need, Stace,” asked Beca and Stacie scrubbed her face with her hands as she laughed bitterly.

“The past year of my life back.”

“Okay, I was thinking more along the lines of ice cream and make-up sex,” suggested Beca. Stacie smirked at her.

“You couldn’t handle me, Mitchell.”

“With Aubrey,” shrieked Beca and Stacie giggled.

“I know. I just couldn’t pass up a chance to mess with you.”

“You are teasing me. That is a good sign. I was afraid you were going to have a complete meltdown.”

“Like what, throw a two billion dollar piece of tech into the lake,” she giggled, but then she stopped laughing when Beca’s eyes widened.

“Two billion dollars! Stacie, are you crazy? That’s like, that’s…that’s two billion dollars,” shrieked Beca and Stacie gulped.

“Fuck that, it is a prototype! A prototype with all my research on it,” said Stacie before running to the dock and jumping into the lake. Beca ran over to the dock and shook her head as she waited for Stacie to resurface. Several seconds passed, but Stacie didn’t come back up.

“Uh, Stace,” called Beca as she began to look around the lake for her friend.

“Beca, where is Stacie? What’s with all the shouting,” called Aubrey as she and Chloe headed toward the dock. Beca quickly took off her shoes.

“I don’t know. She jumped in,” yelled Beca before jumping in the lake after her friend. Beca could hear two more bodies hit the water as she tried to look around underwater. She resurfaced and cursed.

“I can’t see shit under there,” she screamed as the rest of the Bellas made their way to the dock and jumped in. Aubrey was about to dive back under, but Stacie resurfaced with a bright smile.

“Got it,” she cheered and Beca let out a sigh of relief along with the other Bellas. Aubrey wasn’t as forgiving. She angrily splashed the water by Stacie.

“Jesus Christ, Stace, we thought you were drowning! You can't do shit like that to me,” admonished Aubrey and Stacie glared at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you scared for like a second? Try being fucking heartbroken for a year because you lied to me!”

“I was, Stace! I cried myself to sleep at night for three months until I didn’t think I could even cry anymore! My father thought I lost my fucking mind and maybe I did for a bit there. The only thing that kept me sane was believing that I did the right thing for you!”

“Yea because it is the right thing for you to completely shred my heart, make me think you were fucking around, and like I wasn’t worth shit to you. Real smart, Posen!”

“I didn’t want you to give everything up for me, Conrad! You are everything to me, Stacie! None of this matters if you aren't happy,” cried Aubrey.

“Then I guess none of it matters,” she yelled back, but before she could swim away, Aubrey grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. Stacie tried to pull away, but she couldn’t. Instead, she gave in. She gave in to the emotions she tried to keep at bay all weekend, the need, the love she only felt for the only person to ever have her heart, she simply gave in and moaned as Aubrey did the same. Beca sighed in relief as she, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas swam to the shore and left to give them some privacy. They weren't sure how long they kissed, but when Stacie finally pulled away to hug Aubrey, the sun was starting to set. They swam to the shore and Aubrey kissed her again the moment they were on dry land.

“I am so damn in love with you, Stace. I am so sorry.”

“I love you too. I need you so much, Bree.” They hurried to Aubrey’s cabin and Stacie pushed her against the nearest wall the moment they entered. She stripped out of her bikini before crashing her lips back to Aubrey’s. The blonde moaned and picked her up to carry her over to her bed. The moment they were on it, Stacie helped her strip out of her bikini as well and Aubrey sighed in relief when she was finally between Stacie’s legs. She hungrily licked and nipped Stacie’s clit as the brunette’s back arched off of the bed.

“Fuck, Bree,” she shouted and Aubrey moaned as she sucked and tasted her the way she wanted to for the past year.

“I missed how fucking good you taste, baby,” groaned Aubrey, but Stacie pulled her back up to her.

“I need to see you,” whimpered Stacie and Aubrey nodded in understanding before tenderly kissing her. Their tongues caressed and fought for dominance as Aubrey slipped two fingers inside of her. Stacie immediately bucked her hips to meet each thrust as Aubrey brought her close to the edge.

“Mine, only mine,” moaned Stacie and Aubrey peppered her neck with hungry kisses.

“Only yours, forever, Stace, I love you so much,” assured Aubrey and Stacie screamed out her name as a powerful orgasm crashed into her. She rode Aubrey’s fingers with abandon, reveling in the feeling. She tenderly kissed Aubrey and rolled on top of her before beginning to tease her nipples. Aubrey whimpered as Stacie sucked her nipple into her mouth and kneaded the other with her hands.

“Stop teasing me, Stace. Please, it has been too long, baby,” Aubrey practically begged and Stacie smirked as her hand trailed down Aubrey’s body. She locked eyes with the love of her life as she began pumping her fingers into her and Aubrey met each thrust. Stacie loved watching Aubrey in the throes of passion. The blonde usually tried her best to stay cool and collected in public, but she was the opposite in the bedroom. Stacie hitched Aubrey’s leg onto her shoulder, hitting the spot that drove Aubrey wild at another angle. It did not take long for the blonde to succumb to the pleasure and she pulled Stacie into a longing kiss as she felt a mind altering orgasm wash over her. They nipped and sucked at one another until their bodies were drained of energy. Stacie collapsed on top of her and Aubrey sighed in relief as she pulled the blanket over them. They lay quietly in post-coital bliss and Aubrey was the first to speak as she pulled Stacie closer on her chest.

“I never did it to hurt you. I need you to understand that. I need you, Stace,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie looked up at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. Stacie sweetly kissed her.

“I know, but no more lies, not even if you think it is for my own good.”

“I promise,” vowed Aubrey as she nodded and Stacie sighed happily as she cuddled into her arms.

“So, did Beca tell you everything?”

“I overheard you and Alice. She saw me out there, by the way. I told Beca and she filled in most of the blanks. My father filled in the rest. You should have called me on the anniversary of your mom’s…”

“I didn’t deserve that. I didn’t deserve to ask for you to be there for me after I hurt you so much. I deserved that pain.”

“Like hell you did, Bree. I love you and you don’t get to punish yourself because you fucked up. Shit happens, baby. We do stupid things for love. It can never happen again, but I get it. He played on your fears and I hate him for that, but Bree, you have to have faith in me, in us enough to not let someone do that.” Aubrey kissed her forehead and sighed.

“I can do that.”

“Good because I am still in this for the long run.”

“Really? Even the…permanent stuff,” asked Aubrey as she kissed Stacie’s ring finger and Stacie beamed with happiness as she nodded.

“Yea, especially for the permanent stuff,” she agreed as she kissed Aubrey’s ring finger.

“Good.”

“Good.” And with that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms where they finally felt complete again.

 

They woke up hours later, hungry, but satisfied. Aubrey laced their fingers together as they headed toward the main luxury cabins where they could hear laughter and music. They both smiled when they entered one of the cabins and saw their friends eating pizza and watching Amy trying to beat Lilly in an arm wrestling contest.

“She is a freak of nature,” exclaimed Amy as she gave up and they all clapped for Lilly. Chloe brightly smiled at the two of them as Aubrey sat down in a chair and Stacie sat in her lap.

“Hey, lovebirds, good to know your belts are still up to Bella standards,” teased Chloe and Aubrey blushed as Stacie smiled smugly.

“We were just practicing making music with our mouths, Chlo,” giggled Stacie and the others whistled and catcalled as Stacie winked at them. Aubrey pulled her closer and tenderly kissed her. Their lips meshed together in a deep kiss and Beca threw popcorn at them.

“Alright, don’t make us get the hose,” warned Beca and Aubrey huffed as they pulled away.

“Do I stop you from kissing your girl,” asked Aubrey.

“Yes, all the time,” reminded Beca and Aubrey shrugged.

“Well that’s different. We are hot. You two are just sickeningly adorable,” defended Aubrey before capturing Stacie’s lips again. Cynthia Rose smiled mischievously at Aubrey.

“Alright Posen, after all these years, I have to know,” said Cynthia Rose.

“Know what,” asked Aubrey.

“How freaky must you be in the sheets to keep the Hunter satisfied? I know they say it is usually the quiet ones, but damn,” teased Cynthia Rose and Stacie winked at her.

“Trust me, C.R., the Hunter has his hands full with Bree,” assured Stacie and Aubrey playfully nudged her as she blushed. Emily sighed in relief.

“I am just so happy you two worked things out. I am happy everything got worked out. Thanks for coming to save my ass, guys. Really, it…it means more to me than you know,” said Emily.

“We always got your back, Em. Bellas for life,” reminded Beca and Emily looked down.

“Even if I am not a Bella anymore,” she asked and they all looked at her in utter disbelief.

“Wait, did the cult come back and ban you because we can…” Emily interrupted Beca and shook her head.

“No, I called my mom and we had a good talk. The truth is that the Bellas aren't the same without you guys. You are my family. You are the friends I know I will have for a lifetime, so I am going to formally hand over the pitch pipe to Virginia and help her find a new team, a team that she deserves.”

“Are you sure, Em,” asked Chloe and Emily nodded.

“Yea, in fact it feels like the easiest decision I have had to make in a while. Being a captain is really hard. I don’t know how you guys did it.” Beca kissed Chloe.

“I had a great co-captain,” said Beca and Aubrey smiled at Chloe as well.

“So did I,” agreed Aubrey. Chloe hugged Emily.

“And Em, you are still a Bella. Just because you are moving on a bit early doesn’t change that,” assured Chloe and they all agreed.

“So, what are you going to do with all your newfound freedom,” asked Cynthia Rose and Emily shrugged shyly.

“Well, I was kind of hoping to get to hang out with Beca and Chloe in L.A. for a bit this summer and maybe get to travel to see some of you guys too.” Beca and Chloe hugged her as they nodded.

“Of course you can come hang out with us, you can be my shopping buddy,” exclaimed Chloe and Beca sighed in relief.

“Oh thank God, you can fill in for me. You know how much I hate shopping,” said Beca. Chloe nudged Beca and they shared a look.

“Tell them,” encouraged Chloe and Beca blushed as she nodded.

“Um, since we are sharing plans and stuff. I got a call last night from Sammy. I am going to play at Lollapalooza in August and I was hoping you could all be there. It is my first gig at a big music festival.” They all congratulated her.

“That is amazing, Bec. We are all so proud of you,” said Stacie as she hugged her friend. Chloe hug tackled Aubrey, who laughed and hugged her friend back. The Bellas all looked around the room at one another and smiled. The past year had been full of tension, but they all knew they could count on each other when it really mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summer was Stacie’s favorite time of the year. Summer was longer days and sunset dinners. It was skinny dipping and late nights. It was cruising through the city with the top down and singing at the top of their lungs. Summer was magical to Stacie and Aubrey made sure it was their best summer yet. It took some prodding and even another visit from her mother, but Stacie did eventually forgive her father. The couple flew up to Portland to spend time with her family and Stacie was happy to reconnect. She was a daddy’s girl after all. Aubrey was able to take more time off from the resort, especially since she officially owned it. It was a plan that was in the works for the past months, but it was not officially announced until her former company put out the press release. They were letting go of The Lodge at Fallen Leaves as property and leaving it in the good hands of Aubrey. It had always been her project, the property she nursed back to profitability and if she was being honest, it was a well-oiled machine, just the way she wanted it. That meant she was not needed as much there and she was able to spend the summer traveling with Stacie. They even went to D.C. to see her father, who was elated that they were back together. Aubrey teased him that he was just happy to have his Call of Duty partner back.

By August, Aubrey and Stacie were closer than they had ever been. For the first time in their relationship, there were no impending separations or distances. They woke up each morning knowing they would have their lives together and neither realized how much they always yearned for that. Aubrey couldn’t stop staring at her girlfriend as she danced with Emily, Chloe, and Cynthia Rose. Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, Amy, and Flo were taking pictures together and posting videos of Beca’s performance on their social media accounts. Aubrey was more focused on the love of her life. Stacie’s birthday was the next weekend and she already had a trip planned to Portland for them. During their last trip there, she asked for her parents’ blessing and Eric was the first to say yes. He truly did feel horrible about the pain he caused the couple and he knew how much Aubrey loved his daughter. Stacie left MIT, but she still did love science. She was excited to get to visit her parents’ laboratories to see what they were working on and would start in the graduate program at Barden in the fall.

Emily was excited she would be back on campus with her. The junior was ready to focus on school, but she did grow close with Virginia. She promised to help out from time to time with the Bellas to make sure the next generation lived up to the standards of the sisterhood. The summer was a bit of a reawakening for Emily. She was so stressed and bogged down with Bella duties and trying not to mess up that she lost her love for singing. That changed when she spent the month out in L.A. with Chloe and Beca. When they weren't sightseeing or Chloe was in class, she was in the studio with Beca. She and Benji broke up when they realized their lives were going in different directions, but they remained friends. Amy teased her it was the sweetest breakup she had ever heard of. Emily pulled all the Bellas closer as Beca ended one of her final songs of the set.

“Guys, this is it. We worked on this new one together,” called Emily over the applauding crowd and Chloe smiled proudly at her.

“It is amazing. I already heard it like a hundred times and I can't get it out of my head. Bree, Stace, I think you are going to love it,” said Chloe with a wink and the couple looked at her curiously, but she turned back to gaze lovingly at her girlfriend as Beca spoke into the microphone.

“How are you doing Lollapalooza? Are you still living your best life,” she asked and the crowd screamed.

“Good because I am going to take us out on a high note. You have been an amazing crowd and I want to thank you for making my first Lollapalooza an experience I will never forget. How about I play you a new one?” The crowd cheered her name and Stacie giggled at her friend. She always loved watching Beca perform. The reserved producer was truly in her element when she got to focus on her music.

“This one is special to me. It came to me a few months ago while hanging out with the love of my life and our best friends. I am so lucky to have the most amazing people in my life. They are truly my support system and I wouldn’t be here without them. This one goes out to two of my best friends. Stace, Bree, I hope you like it,” she said and the couple was floored by the shoutout. Chloe and Emily winked at them as the music started and Beca began to sing.

 

If we knew, what we do now

We'd hold our hands and take a bow

Together we would stand our ground and fight

I remember the night we got drunk, I got sick on the subway

With your hands on my face said, it don't matter, babe

Cause I'm always

On your side

 

Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes

If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind

Even if you believe it

Through all the hard times, I'm on your side

On your side

I'm on your side

On your side

 

I still wear your t-shirt out

All the ink is faded now

I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight

I remember the night when you packed all your bags in the doorway

Said, I don't wanna fight, you can leave, but remember I'm always

On your side

 

Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes

If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind

Even if you believe it

Through all the hard times, I'm on your side

On your side

I'm on your side

On your side

On your side

Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes

If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind

Even if you believe it

Through all the hard times, I'm on your side

 

The crowd chanted and cheered for Beca as she bowed and thanked them for a great night. Aubrey’s eyes never left Stacie’s though and Stacie eyed her girlfriend, noticing the way she was looking at her.

“What,” giggled Stacie and Aubrey pulled her closer as their eyes locked.

“Marry me,” she whispered in her ear and Stacie gasped. She pulled back to look into Aubrey’s eyes again, making sure she heard her correctly. Aubrey giggled at her disbelief and pulled the black ring box out of her pocket. She opened it and Stacie’s eyes filled with tears as the others began nudging each other and pointing at what was happening.

“Stacie Marie Conrad, I am so in love with you. Please marry me,” said Aubrey and Stacie happily nodded as she jumped into her arms and passionately kissed her girlfriend. Beca ran over to join her friends as she saw the scene unfolding as well and the Bellas all congratulated them. Aubrey slipped the five carat princess cut ring on Stacie’s finger.

“Damn, Bree, that’s a big ass diamond,” exclaimed Cynthia Rose as she gawked at it. Stacie beamed with happiness as she showed the other Bellas the ring and Chloe winked at Aubrey.

“I told you she would love it,” said Chloe before going to look at the ring again. Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey.

“You just had to get her the perfect ring. Are you trying to make it harder for me? Chlo is already impossible to shop for and now I have to compete with that,” said Beca and Aubrey smiled smugly.

“Well, we both know how competitive I am,” teased Aubrey and Beca smirked.

“You’re on, Posen,” said Beca. They both smiled at the loves of their lives and Beca nudged Aubrey.

“Go spend time with your girl,” encouraged Beca and Aubrey nodded before pulling Stacie back into her arms to kiss her. The others cleared out as the two of them deepened the kiss and Stacie moaned.

“You are getting so lucky tonight, baby,” whispered Stacie as she peppered kisses down Aubrey’s neck.

“Hell yes,” hissed Aubrey. Stacie lovingly gazed at Aubrey and beamed with happiness.

“I love you so much and I can't wait to go ring shopping with you next week. I am totally going to make sure you have the best ring ever.”

“All I need is you, Mrs. Posen.” Stacie smirked.

“Yea, no, that’s not happening. The Conrad name is way too powerful. Think about the kids. Being a Conrad can be very helpful.”

“The kids, huh,” asked Aubrey with a serene smile and Stacie nodded.

“Later, way later, down the line, you know….part of the permanent stuff.”

“I love the permanent stuff, so how about Posen-Conrad…”

“Conrad-Posen.”

“But I want to go first,” pouted Aubrey.

“Oh, now it is definitely going to be Conrad-Posen.”

“I proposed, so my name should get to go first.”

“You also were dumb enough to let my father….”

“Okay, you can't use that every time you want to get your way.”

“Ugh, fine, Posen-Conrad,” agreed Stacie, but Aubrey winked at her.

“Conrad-Posen, it rolls off the tongue better. We have to think about the kids,” assured Aubrey and Stacie giggled as she happily kissed her fiancée. They melted into one another, knowing that they would always be on each other’s side, no matter what life threw at them.

**AN: The End! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. This was such a blast to write. Staubrey is a lot of fun!**


End file.
